Weight of Living
by songtoyou
Summary: Kol has been stuck on the other side since his untimely demise. On the eve of graduation, he is offered a second chance at life. However, it will come at a price. How will Kol's siblings feel about his return? Will the youngest male Mikaelson side with his family, or cause trouble all his own in NOLA? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1 - The Silence

Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries or The Originals. The only thing I do own are my OCs. This fic is completely AU, so forget about what you have seen on TVD/TO.

A/N: Hi! This very first time I have posted a fic on . Like many other Kol fans, I was very upset with his death. So upset that I needed to write up a fic to help me soothe my pain. I was also greatly disappointed with how TO turned out to be. This fic is my take on how TO should be and I mostly definitely wanted to incorporate Kol into the mix.

He couldn't feel. He couldn't touch. No one could hear his screams. Kol Mikaelson was invisible to the world around him. He was dead; defeated by a baby vampire and an inexperienced hunter. 'How did this happen?' Kol would constantly ask himself. After all, he was an Original Vampire who was over a thousand years old. It boggled his mind how he was defeated so easily. _"Your inability to think things through will be the death of you Kol. You allow your anger and ego get the best of you." _His mother, Ester, would always tell him.

Kol Mikaelson has always been different from his other siblings. He wasn't noble or moral like Elijah, he wasn't the favorite son like Finn, he wasn't as smart or manipulative as Klaus, he wasn't as loyal as Rebekah was to the family, and he didn't have a pure heart like Henrik. But he was, after all, a warlock. The only warlock born to Mikael and Ester Mikaelson. Kol knew that, that is what set him apart from his domineering father and brothers and sister. The only person who foresaw this was Ester and as a good mother, it was her duty to guide her son on how to use his powers. This gift shared between mother and son created a bond that none of the other Mikaelson children shared.

Everything changed when Henrik was killed on the night of the full moon by a werewolf. His baby brother and Klaus snuck out of the cave the family stayed in to watch the Natives transform. The image of Klaus carrying a bloody and barely breathing Henrik in his arms was as clear to this day as it was the night it happened. He wanted to do everything in his power to heal Henrik, but Ayanna, another witch in the village advised against it. _"You can't control what is only natural."_ She told them. _"How is any of this natural? What good is it to have all this power and not use it?" _He questioned the older witch at the time.

When his mother heard of an immortality spell, she asked Ayanna if she would help. _"Please Ayanna. I can't bear to lose any more of my children. You were a mother once. Can you not, in your heart, sympathize with what I am asking you to do? "Pleaded Ester. "I know what it is like to lose a child. Many times in fact." Spoke the elder witch. "But I cannot allow you to ruin the balance of nature. This immortality spell has consequences, as all spells do." "It was your ancestor who created this spell. You know how to perform it. Please Ayanna, I'm begging you. Help me protect my children." _

But it was useless. Ayanna would take no part in helping Ester. So she turned to Kol for help. She knew she would be able to get her son on board with her plan. He too was still grieving for the loss of Henrik, as was the rest of the family. _"My son, you mustn't tell the others what we plan to achieve. Not yet at least. They will all know when the time comes." Kol sighed as his mother spoke to him. "Mother, do you think this is wise? What about what Ayanna said. If we achieve this, we could be ruining the balance of nature. Will I have my powers once I become an immortal?" Ester cupped her son's face and looked him the eyes. "Kol, when it comes to family, one must put their own needs before themselves."_

And so he did. He trusted his mother and helped her with the ritual. It was Kol who deceived Tatia Petrova in order to retrieve her blood for them to drink. It was Kol who betrayed his best friend, so his family could drink her blood after they woke to turn into immortals. It was Kol who lost his powers and could no longer feel the energy of nature when he became a vampire. It was Kol who made the first reckless kill of an innocent that alienated The Originals from the rest of the villagers. It was Kol who abandoned his family to go off on his own. "Forever and Always" didn't apply to him. That was for Elijah, Klaus, and Rebekah.

Now here he was, a thousand years later, on the other side. All alone like he had always been.

"Greetings from the dead." The looks he received from his sister and the quarterback was priceless. Thanks to the Bennett witch the veil between this world and the other side had been dropped. For how long, no one knew.

"Kol. I never thought I would see you again" said Rebekah as she watched her brother walk past her and Matt to get himself a drink at the bar. Kol had to stifle a laugh. "Don't act like you care or that my death broke your heart my dear sister. Could you forget me so easily? Your grief only lasted 24 hours until you started playing besties with my killer."

"Kol, please" pleaded Rebekah.

"Spare me." He interrupted, "I don't have time for this. I have some unfinished business to attend to. The veil is down, but who knows for how long."

"What are you playing to do?" the quarterback dared to open his mouth to speak. Kol chuckled. "I plan on getting my revenge of course. Now, would either of you be so kind to point me to where Ms. Gilbert might be?"

"You stay away from Elena!" screamed Matt. The sound of a bottle breaking on the bar made the two blondes jump in fright. Rebekah knew how dangerous Kol can be when he was angry. He became unpredictable.

"Kol we don't know where Elena is. Just leave, now!"

Kol looked at his baby sister square in the eye. There was a time, long ago where they would have done anything for each other. They would fight, but always knew that there was love for one another. Not anymore. His sister chose her side and it wasn't with him.

With a smirk on his face to hide the hurt he was feeling at being rejected Kol chuckled, "I see you got the quarterback to finally pay attention to you. How weak you have become, little sister."

"And you are a ticking time bomb. You want to know why Jeremy and Elena were able to get the best of you in order to complete his hunter's mark. It's because you don't think things through. You never think or care about the outcomes to your actions." Rebekah stated. She was now standing in front of Matt in order to protect him from Kol. She wasn't going to risk the chance of the boy she could love getting hurt. "You won't win Kol. You never have. So go! Go find Elena to seek your revenge. But hear this dear brother, someone will always stop you. Now do us all a favor and leave!"

"As always, as you wish sister."

The distinct sound of someone crying could be heard as Kol made his way through the cemetery. Even though Elena Gilbert was no longer human, she was still predictable and pathetic as ever. The older vampire stood back to watch her kneel down in front of Jeremy Gilbert's grave. Jeremy, the boy who stabbed Kol in the chest with the indestructible white oak stake, was dead. 'I told you that looking for Silas was a bad idea.' Kol thought to himself as he continued to listen to Elena pour her heart out.

She was grieving. She blamed herself for the death of her brother and admitted that she wasn't strong without him. "I can't handle you being gone. I can't handle feeling like this anymore." She sobbed.

With each passing second, Kol's anger began to rise. No one grieved for him. No one avenged his death. No one cared. He was alone.

Stepping out of the shadows and slowly making his way towards the newborn vampire, Kol made his presence known. "Hello old friend. Pity 'bout your brother. Guess it's just me against you now." Kol charged at Elena and was able to overpower her easily. She wasn't putting up much of a fight this time around. Kick after kick, blow after blow, the Original vampire was succeeding in causing his killer pain.

"Now this is what I've missed. Two people connecting." Kol gleefully said as he continued to kick and punch his victim. "It's lonely on the other side." He confessed.

"I swear being invisible will drive you made. The way you couldn't see me standing in front of you. Feeling my breath on you cheek as I whispered for all the ways I wish for you to suffer." Kol reached out to roughly grab Elena by the throat. "At last, now you can."

"Go ahead Kol." Elena managed to speak as her wind pipe was being crushed, "Kill me. You'll be doing me a favor."

Kol smirked. He couldn't believe it was going to be this easy. The girl was practically begging him to kill her. To put her out of her misery. Who was he to not oblige to someone's wish to have him kill them.

"As you wish darling." He whispered. He had pictured this moment, fantasized about this moment for so long. No one was around to save their precious Elena Gilbert at the hands of Kol Mikaelson. Her brother was no longer alive to intervene, those pesky, annoying Salvatore's were nowhere to be seen, and the Bennett witch had her hands full with Silas. No, Elena was all his.

"What are you waiting for? Get it over with?" Elena croaked out.

"Patience darling, I don't want to rush this moment." Kol confessed as he placed his free hand over Elena's chest. He was going to rip her heart out, slowly.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." A voice spoke out behind Kol. He whipped around so fast that he dropped his hold on Elena. At first he was expecting to see the blonde vampire who his brother was smitten with, but before him was someone he didn't recognize. Kol had never seen this person hanging around the MF gang.

"And who may I ask are you?"

The person standing across from Kol plastered a smirk on her face and casually strode towards him.

'Very brave and stupid.' He thought.

"Don't you think granting this young woman's wish for death is…what's the word I am looking for… is too accommodating?" spoke the woman. "I mean she is practically begging for it and you're just going to make her wish come true?"

"I'm not one to deny a person's wish for death, especially if it is at my own hand. Now, do you mind if we stop with the jibber jabber or am I going to have to rip you apart for rudely interrupting me?"

"Always with the threats, Kol. You should be nice to me since I am here to save your worthless life." That caught Kol's interest.

"How do you plan to do that? What are you, a witch?"

"No." The woman simply stated. "But I do know of a witch who sadly was stupid enough to risk her life in order to save yours. I believe at one point in your time you used to parade around with a clan of witches while your family was living in New Orleans. Does the surname Devereaux ring any bells or to be more specific, the name Celine?" She added and took Kol's uncharacteristic silence as a yes to her question.

Slowly and carefully, the woman walked her way towards the Original Vampire. Kol could hear her heartbeat. So far it was steady, but he could make out little beads of sweat on her forehead. She was nervous, but did her best to not show it. The stench of fear wasn't strong enough for him to make out, but another odor made its way to his nose. 'Werewolf.' He thought to himself. A werewolf was standing before him.

"Tell me, how is an animal like you going to help me? Where is this witch friend of yours? Is she going to stop Silas?" asked Kol.

"Silas? What the Hell is a Silas? Look, there are more important things to worry about than this Silas character. He isn't your concern."

Kol groaned and rolled his eyes. When will people start believing him that Silas was a real threat? He started to get even more frustrated as he looked over his shoulder to see that the Gilbert girl had vanished. Now he was furious. Kol blurred over to the werewolf and has his hand firmly around her neck.

"Let her go Kol!" yelled a new voice. Kol noticed the look of relief on the young werewolf's face. A young woman, maybe in her mid-twenties made her way towards the pair before her.

"I said let her go!" she commanded.

Kol just smirked. "And who are you?"

"I'm the one who is offering you a chance to have your life back."

"A name darling. Give me a name."

"First you release my friend, and then I will tell you everything you need and want to know."

"First tell me your name and I'll let your dog go."

"My name is Jane-Ann Devereaux."

"Jane-Ann Devereaux." The name rolled off Kol's tongue with that ever plastered smirk on his face. The werewolf currently in his grasp wanted nothing more than to wipe it from his face.

"I've told you my name, now let Jess go." Jane-Ann begged. Kol averted his eyes from the witch back the girl in front of him. To him, she wasn't much to look at. She was a werewolf, and because of that she meant nothing. Being of the species that killed his little brother, Henrik, was what orchestrated his mother and father's plan to turn their children into immortals. Where he alone, helped fuel their plan to turn their children into immortal beings. He betrayed everything and everyone to help them, because he felt that it was what any good son would do. "Family above all" his father repeatedly told him. Pushing the girl before him aside, Kol walked up to Jane-Ann. He wanted to get to the point of why she wanted to help him.

"How do you plan on giving me my life back? What's in it for you?" he asked.

"That's what I want to know." The werewolf named Jess spoke up and walked towards her friend. "Don't tell me that this whole plan of yours was just to bring him back." she added angrily.

"No!" yelled Jane-Ann. The deceased witch was getting frustrated. Rubbing her face her hands, she let out a deep sigh. For all she knew her plan could back fire. Not only would Jess be in danger, but her younger sister, Sophie as well. "You remember Marcel, right? The vampire you brother, Niklaus, turned?" Jane-Ann asked.

"The street rat? Yes. He wasn't much of anything. Just one of the few humans my brother pitied and took it upon himself to sire the young lad. The last I remember, Marcel's harmless. What does he have to do with this?"

"Everything." Jess was now the one to speak up. "That so-called harmless vampire you remember is no more. He has completely taken over the city. The werewolves were forced out of town, while the witches live in fear. They have no freedom to practice magic. If a witch gets caught…"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, wolf girl I got it. I figured it out before you opened your mouth." Interrupted Kol. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Jess shake her head and roll her eyes while mouthing the word 'asshole.' Kol still didn't understand how any of this had to do with him. So his brother's prodigy ruled with an iron thumb. Big deal. It wasn't his problem.

"I know you used to be one of us back when you were human. That's why you would hang around witches, to be close to what you were and to be reminded of what you lost. You respect witches. You protected them in the past. I know you protected my great-great-great grandmother, Celine. She wrote about you in one of her journals of how you helped her control her magic." revealed Jane-Ann. Celine Deveraux. Now that was a name that Kol hadn't heard in a long time. He remembers the young witch vividly. She was a naïve, feisty little thing. They encountered each other by accident back in 1905 when Celine was only 16. She lived with her family in a small town outside of New Orleans. Her father was a minister who preached about the dangers of ignoring Christ's love and the wickedness that happens in the city. Celine's mother passed away when she was very young. Mostly likely the cause of death was a spell that went horrible wrong.

"_The spell was too powerful for her to handle and her body gave out. At least that's what I remember. I don't know…I was so young when it happened. I was confused. I did not know she was a witch. She must have kept that secret from my father. He does not even know that I am like her as well and he mustn't ever find out. It was not long after my mother's death that he remarried. My step-mother is horrible. I know if she were to ever find out the truth about me, that she would not hesitate to tell father. She will find any way to get rid of me." _Celine divulged to Kol one night about her life.

"_But she did find out and told your father. She told the whole town about you and what you can do." Said Kol. _

"_Yes. I guess it was a blessing that you happened to be there at the right time or else I would have been dead." added Celine._

"The townspeople thought she was some kind of demon, they were going to drown in the river. But you, you came in and saved her. You brought Celine to New Orleans where she was introduced to other witches you knew." shared Jane-Ann. The young Devereaux witch was on the brink of tears. It was all getting too emotional for her.

"Jane-Ann, we need to hurry. We don't know how long the veil will stay down. We need to find his body." Jess spoke.

"Right." said Jane-Ann as she wiped her tears and composed herself.

"What? I'm corporeal. Why would you need my body that is burnt to a crisp?"

"You may be corporeal, but you're still technically a spirit. We need your body, so we can put your spirit back into it. Now tell me, where would Klaus put your body to rest?"

"The Falls. It's where I used to play when I was little." he answered solemnly. The image of seeing Klaus carefully carry his body to rest in a cave near the falls would never go away. It was history repeating it's self with Klaus having to endure the loss of a younger brother right before his eyes and cradling their body close to him afterwards. Despite what others would think, Kol did care for the hybrid. It didn't matter to him that Klaus was only half-blood; blood was still blood. He was, after all, the only sibling to show any emotion about Kol's death. The only one who shed a tear. The only one who yelled in a fit of rage. The only one who swore revenge for his death. And the only one to lay Kol to rest.

"_I'm sorry. I'm sorry I let this happen. I should have been there to stop them. To stop you. I tried, but I failed." _Kol remembers Klaus saying as he bid his farewell and left the cave.

"Alright, let's get going." ordered Jess as she led the way out of the cemetery with Kol and Jane-Ann following behind her.

"So Sweets, what kind of resurrection spell are you going to be performing for us tonight?" he asked. For all he knew, Jane's spell would be a failure and he'd be forced back to purgatory once the veil closes. Never in all of his existence has he witnessed a resurrection spell gone right. There was always re-precaution when one brought back the deceased.

"The hard parts already over, I just need to connect with all of the witches in my line to help." answered Jane.

"Are you sure the spirits of your ancestors will help you? I mean, you're trying to bring back nature's least favorite creations." Jess insinuated.

"Hey wolf girl, let the grown-ups talk." scolded Kol

"First of all, the name is Jessica or you can call me Jess, not wolf girl!"

The sudden outburst from the werewolf only made Kol snicker and had to proceed to bite his lips to keep the laughter contained.

"Laugh it up chuckles. If Jane can put you back into your burnt ass body, the healing process is going to hurt like Hell. Isn't that right Jane?"

"Well it depends on how bad the body is burnt. The healing process could take a couple of days."

"Days!" screamed Kol. That wasn't what he wanted to hear. He wanted out of Mystic Falls. He wanted to get as far as away from this dreadful town that contained nothing, but painful memories.

Kol looked over at Jess and asked, "Why are you helping? What's in this for you?" He couldn't understand why a werewolf would be willing to help out a vampire. The two species have nothing but hate towards one another. Vampires were the ones who massacred her species to the point of extinction back in the old days and because of that, they don't come together and help one another in need. Kol was sure that because of his brother's necessity to make hybrids that werewolves would steer clear of anyone associated with Klaus.

"I'm only here to help Jane. That's it."

He stopped walking and turned around to look at the girl. "That's it?" Kol questioned her.

"What? You think I have some kind of hidden agenda?" Now it was Jess's turn to ask the questions.

"I'm not a fool. I think the two of you have something up your sleeve that none of you are sharing. However, I trust the witch a little more than you."

Jess scoffed at his remark and Jane rolled her eyes. The witch was getting tired to their bickering. "Will you two stop!" she yelled. "Kol, Jess is helping as a favor to me. Okay? Now let's get going. We don't have all night." Jane continued and started walking.

"A little warning, she's not someone you want to piss off. Don't let that motherly act fool you." Jess whispered to Kol and quickly jogged to catch up with her friend while The Original followed not too far behind.

The drive to The Falls was a quiet one. All three passengers were in their own world, anticipating what the outcome of tonight's event will be. For Jane, she hoped that her sacrifice won't have been for nothing. 'How did my life end up like this?' she said to herself. Even deceased, Jane wasn't at peace and wasn't sure if she ever would be until the witches were free of Marcel. She still remembers the moment where Sophie was about to give up any hope she had left.

"_There's no reason we can't all exist together peacefully. Witches, werewolves, vampires were all created by a source of nature." Sophie Devereaux acknowledge one evening. Both she and Jane travelled outside the city to the small town of Gretna where Jess offered to host a small wake for a fallen servant of nature at her home. _

_Nandi was her name and she was one of the oldest and most powerful witches in the city. She was never the warmest or friendliest of people, but could be counted on in time of need. The news of her death shocked everyone. _

_Rumor has it; she was helping two vampire brothers about how to break a sire bond. _

"_I don't get it. Nandi was one of the few witches who were in Marcel's circle. Why would he kill her?" Jess asked confused._

"_Apparently she inflicted pain on one of the brothers. The deal Nandi had with Marcel indicates that she was never to harm any vampires with her magic. She broke his rule and so he took her life." Jane replied. _

"_Well, let us give a toast in remembrance to Miss Nandi. A woman who was not to be messed with, who respected the balance of nature, sacrificed her freedom, but most of all she will be missed." Jess spoke as she raised her shot glass of whiskey then tossed it down her throat, while the other guests did the same._

"_I think I need some air." Declared Sophie and walked out of the house. Jane looked at her younger sister with sympathy and walked after her. "Alright everyone, come on, drink up!" shouted Jess as she put on some jazz music to liven everyone up. It was mostly to keep the witches distracted from what was going on outside. With her werewolf hearing, Jess was able to hear the conversation that was going on between the two. _

"_I can't take it anymore Jane. I can't just sit and watch our city get taken over. We are going to be hunted, just wait and see. Marcel is going to run the witches out of town. It's going to be like what he did to the werewolves all over again."_

_Sophie had had enough. Marcel pushed his abuse of power too far. It was time for them to fight back. The witches needed someone on their side to help them fight Marcel and his gang of vampires. They tried to offer a nonviolent coexistence, but the young vampire wasn't going to see eye to eye. He wanted complete and utter control of the city, the witches, and other supernatural creatures._

_Seeing how upset Sophie was made Jane's heart ache. She never wanted to see her baby sister in fear or in pain. As the older sibling, it was her job to protect Sophie. They had no one, but each other. _

"_Sophie listen to me." Said Jane. She grabbed her Sophie by the shoulders to stop her from pacing. "Don't let your fear get in the way of being able to think clearly. We are strong. We are servants of nature and we have to keep our emotions at bay."_

"_I just don't know what to do anymore. I haven't felt this powerless since Mom died. We have to do something." Cried Sophie._

"_And we will, but for the time being I need you to pull yourself together and trust me to come up with a plan."_

So far, the only part in Jane's plane that went accordingly was her sacrifice. Or suicide as Jess called it who tried to reason with Jane that they can find another way to bring down Marcel. Especially after delivering the news to the sisters that their so-called "savior" was killed not too long ago.

"_I hate to break it to you, but Kol Mikaelson is dead." Said Jess. _

"_What!" barked Sophie. She couldn't believe it. The one person who might be able to help them was dead. "How do you know?" _

"_You know that little werewolf girl that keeps bugging about her family, Hayley? Well she hinted that he got killed by some hunter and his baby vampire of a sister. They had possession of a white oak stake; the only weapon that can kill and Original. Completely burned him up and now he is alive no more. Of course he was technically already dead because he was vampire, but now this guy is really dead. Like dead-dead." Shared Jess._

"_Great! Now what are we supposed to do?" asked Sophie who was starting to panic looking towards her older sister for a solution._

"_We bring him back." Replied Jane._


	2. Chapter 2 - Ghosts

Disclaimer: Don't own The Vampire Diaries or The Originals. I only own the OCs that are in this story.

"Good Lord! This weather is awful." Said Jess and she got out of the car along with Kol and Jane, then followed them onto the bridge. The three were currently out in the middle of a rainy thunderstorm in the town of Mystic Falls, Virginia. As Kol looked over towards the large waterfall, Jane asked the other girl to gather the items she would need to resurrect The Original.

"Kol, you still with us?" the sound of Jane's voice brought him out of his daze.

"Yes. I was just…this bridge is new. I wonder when it was built?" asked Kol as he rubbed his hands on the wooden walkway. Everything was new to him since being confined in a coffin for a hundred years. He did his best to reemerge back into society. A few things tended to throw him off, like new technology and the human behaviors of today. But Kol was adaptable. He had to be when you had a father adamant on killing his own children.

Mikael always sought out Kol with his quest to destroy Klaus once and for all. _"Rebekah and Elijah have pledge their allegiance to Niklaus. But you…you remain uncertain. Why is that?" His father asked one night back in the 17__th__ century. Kol looked towards his father, the man who brought their family misery and pain. All he could feel was pity for the old man. "It is not uncertainty that I possess father. I merely choose to look out for myself."_

"_See that is what you want me to think, but I know better. You stay away from them because you feel guilt. Guilt that you had a part in their transformation that turned them into monsters. What do you think would happen if they ever found out the truth?" questioned the older man._

_Kol just scoffed at his father's threats, because he wasn't scared of him anymore. He stopped being scared of him a long time ago. "Father, I was merely a young boy who was manipulated by his whore of mother and rage-aholic father. No one can fault me for my actions."_

"_That is just like you Kol. Never taking any responsibilities for what you have done. You are not a man, but a boy." Mikael chuckled as he looked at his son with pity and disgrace._

"_Tell me something Father, how does it feel to know that your children sided with the bastard son of your wife? I bet that just burns you, doesn't it?" Kol Mikaelson always had to have the last word. _

"If I knew the quest to retrieve a body would entail going on a hike in the middle of a storm, I wouldn't have worn my new boots. I mean look at 'em! They are already smeared with mud on the sides." Jess complained. She was trailing behind Kol and Jane carrying most, if not all, of the supplies that would be needed for the resurgence of Kol's body. When Jane first expressed the idea of bringing back an Original, Jess wasn't shy of letting her know what a bad idea it was, especially when finding out the sacrifice Jane would have to make. Sophie tried to reason with her sister as well. Stating that they could find another way to defeat Marcel, but Jane was stubborn and could not be reasoned with. Once she had a plan, it always impossible to argue with her.

Stopping right beside Kol, who was near the entrance of the cave where his corpse was laid to rest. He showed no signs of wanting to enter the place.

"So, are you gonna lead the way inside or are you just gonna stand there?" teased Jess.

"How about you go in, sniff around, and report back if it's okay to enter." Suggested Kol.

"How many dog jokes have you made towards me since we met, I've lost count?"

"You know, I have already lost count as well."

"Can't count past ten can you? It's okay. Arithmetic is not for everyone."

"True. Just let me ask you something, how many fingers am I holding up?" asked Kol as he flipped a middle finger at Jess.

"Real mature Kol. Tell me…"

"Will you two stop! I swear you both are on the verge of driving me insane with your bickering back and forth." Jane bellowed then stormed inside the cave.

The cave was dark with the only source of light coming from the flashlight Jane held in her hand. She surveyed her new surroundings and saw that runes were carved on the cave walls.

"Runic magic." said Kol as he took the flashlight from Jane and walked close to the markings. "When I was human, I was able to use various forms of divination and healing." added Kol.

"You were a shaman?" asked Jane in disbelief. She was surprised that Kol's powers were stronger than your average warlock.

"My mother and Ayanna would help me to embrace and understand my abilities when it came to magic. This cave was a sanctuary for us, particularly me. My father never fully accepted the fact he had a son who was a servant of nature. Viking men were supposed to be warriors. To fight and die in battle like a man." confessed Kol.

"You probably scared him." Jess spoke up, "He couldn't control you because you were more powerful than him."

Kol turned towards the werewolf and simply said, "That is what I like to think. But I was never one to seek out his approval. Not like Niklaus."

"Kol, you might want to come over here." said Jane

The Original flashed the light over to Jane's direction where he saw the burnt corpse of what was once his body.

"Holy shit!" exclaimed Jess as she quickly stride over to get a closer look. The smell of the decaying body was overwhelming. "I thought I smelled something foul when we entered this cave. There's nothing left of him. How is this going to work now?" questioned Jess.

"The spell will work." Jane reassured.

"Jesus Christ, Jane! I didn't sign up for this! Do you know what will happen to me if Marcel were to ever find out I helped you break his rules? I'm dead! You gave up your own life with no guarantee that this resurrection spell is going to work!" screamed Jess.

"I said it is going to work! You just have to believe me!"

"Enough! A shouting match will get us nowhere." Barked Kol. He was tired of the yelling. It was taking all of his self-control to not start their ripping heads off.

"Whether any of us likes it or not we are in this situation, so we are going to see this through. Let us get this over with, so we can all move on with our lives. Now Jane, please be a dear and do what you have to do to bring me back. And you, little wolf, stop with the hysterics and assist your friend." He ordered.

"Always the one to bark orders at others. It has been a hundred years and you have not changed at all." a new voice spoke up. Everyone turned to see who the voice belonged to and was met with an older woman who showed a striking resemblance to Jane.

"Celine?" said Kol in disbelief. No way was the woman before him the teenage girl he saved all those years ago. 

"Yes Kol it is really me. It has been a long time." Said Celine walking closer to Kol.

"Why are you here?" he asked.

"To help you of course. You saved me once, now it is my turn to return the favor. If it was not for you…well my ancestral line would not have ceased to exist." Turning to Jane, Celine reached for her and the two embraced one another. "You are a very brave and foolish child." Added the elder Deveraux woman while stroking Jane's hair.

"I…there's was nothing else I could do. This was the only way." Cried Jane.

"I know said. Our ancestors on the Other Side stand by you and are with you in this ordeal."

"Have you seen my mother?" asked Jane

"She was one of the lucky ones who was able to cross over with your father. Very rare does that happen for a supernatural being, but it is possible. Don't worry Jane, I am sure she is watching over you and your sister as we speak."

"Thank you."

Celine simply nodded and smiled to her great-great- great granddaughter. "Now, let us get started shall we."

A/N: I know this chapter is shorter than the last one, but I wanted to get it posted so I can start working on the third chapter. I feel like that will be the chapter that will truly get this story going. Thank you to everyone who left a review or even read my fic. I really appreciate it.


	3. Chapter 3 - Awake

Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries or The Originals. The only thing I own are my OCs.

"Kol, wake up. Come on open your eyes. You can do it." Said a soft voice that sounded far away to Kol. He didn't want to wake up, because every time he tried he was met with nothing but agony as his body started to regenerate itself back to life. 'Why does it hurt so much and why is it taking so long?' Kol thought to himself.

_The last image Kol was able to remember was him standing of to the side of the cave with Jess while the two __Devereaux women were gathering there items in preparation for the spell they would be casting. Then Jane and Celine proceeded to place themselves on either side of Kol's body and began chanting in a language Jess did not understand or recognize. _

"_What is that? Latin?" he remembered Jess asking him. "Yes." He answered. Kol was too busy paying attention to what was going on in front of him. He was still apprehensive this would work._

_Once again, Jess spoke up to ask another question. Magic and spells were not her area of expertise. Now if a person wanted to know the history of werewolves, Jess would be happily to oblige a person with her knowledge. "Do you have any idea what they are saying?"_

"_They're asking the Spirits to accept Jane's sacrifice for in return to bring me back." Retorted Kol._

"_Why does it need to be in Latin?" _

"_Dramatic effect." Was Kol's simple reply._

"_Gotcha. What else are they saying?"_

_But Jess never got her questioned answered as Kol dropped to his knees showing clear signs of being in pain. Everything in his view sight started to get blurry, then complete darkness and silence surrounded him. _

"Kol." Said the voice again. He slowly opened his eyes and saw a figure with brown hair hovering over him.  
"What….who…who are you." He struggled to get out.

"It's me. Jess. Don't worry. You're okay and safe. Man, I was getting worried there for a minute. You have been out for a couple of days, but the spell actually worked."

"It did?" Kol asked in disbelief. 

"Yes. See look." Jess carefully peeled back the mud soaked sheets that covered Kol's body to show him his arm.

The flesh of his arm had only a trace amount of burns, but not as nearly as bad as it once was.

"Why am I covered in mud?"

"Oh, don't worry about that. It's not just any old mud. Jane said that it will help with the healing. I have been reapplying it throughout the days in order to help you heal properly. I have also been giving you this potion mixture that Jane concocted. She told that it would help give you the nutrients you needed while going through the process of regenerating. I tell ya, I have seen a lot of crazy things in my time, but watching a person basically come back from death was never one of them. I'll never forget what I just witnessed. It was pretty gruesome."

"All I felt was agonizing discomfort. Jane and Celine are gone, aren't they?"

Kol was able to make out a sad look on the werewolf's face as a sad sigh escaped Jess's lips, "Yeah. The veil to the Other Side was brought back up a couple of days ago."

"Any last words from the ladies?"

"Just to look after you. You know I use to be an actual Alpha female in my own pack. Now I'm nothing but a babysitter." Revealed Jess.

"Trust me, I don't need someone to look after me." Explained Kol as he tried to sit up with some difficulty.

"Careful." Jess said softly.

"I've been looking after myself for centuries, so I am perfectly capable looking after myself."

Jess wasn't in the mood to argue, so she quickly changed the subject. "Are you hungry? Do you think you can stomach some food?" she asked him.

"Do you have a human waiting in the wings for me to drink?" he wondered.

"Trust me, I think blood is the last thing you will ever need."

"I don't think you quite understand how being a vampire works."

As Jess left Kol's side to retrieve him food, that was when he finally noticed something odd. It was something that he hadn't felt in over a thousand years. His heartbeat. It was beating at a pace unusual for a vampire. No, these heartbeats were steady.

"Little wolf." He called out.

"Yeah." She replied returning to sit next to him.

"My heart…it's beating. How is that possible?"

"It was Jane and Celine. Honestly, Jane wasn't even fully sure that the Spirits would accept her offer. Don't you get it? She couldn't just bring back a vampire as the Spirits would never allow it. So, Jane figured that the only way to bring you back was to offer up herself in return. A witch for a warlock. Surprise Kol, you're now a human."

If Kol had the strength he would have grabbed Jess by her throat and toss her like a rag doll, but alas he was still weak. 'I will forever be weak now that I am a human.'

"Here open up." Jess instructed as she started to feed him, but Kol wouldn't budge. "Don't start getting all upset on me. You need to eat something. I can't bring you back to your family all malnourished."

With the mention of his family, Kol's interest perked up. He hadn't thought they were in on this ordeal.

"They know about all of this?" asked Kol.

"Jane tricked your brother, the hybrid, to come down to New Orleans believing that witches were out to get him. It didn't take long for your other brother, the one who insists on wearing a suit for every occasion to follow him. Not sure about your sister. But after Jane got killed, Sophie talked to your brothers. She told them that if they would help control Marcel, Jane would bring you back. They didn't believe what Sophie told them to be true until she explained Jane's plane to them. Now they are waiting for your arrival."

"Can't say that I am looking forward to the family reunion. What do I do? Go on as if nothing happened? That they completely ignored me, pushed me away throughout the centuries? I can overlook a lot of things, but having to be forced to watch and listen to each of my siblings reaction of my death will forever be burned into my brain. I cannot let go of that. Klaus, I'll give him a pass. For a little while, at least. But Rebekah and Elijah, I do not think I could ever forgive them." Kol confessed openly to Jess and to his surprise it felt good to have someone to listen to him talk about his troubles with his family. Not that Kol would ever reveal that secret to her. The last thing he would ever want is to be friends with a werewolf.

'The sooner we get out of this cage means the sooner we get to New Orleans and can finally go our separate ways.' Kol thought to himself.

It only took two more days for Kol to fully heal from his injuries. He was able to digest his food and water intake better and was starting to look a lot healthier. Getting up and walking on his own showed to be no problem. However, the revelation being a human once again was not something Kol was getting used to. No longer did the former Original Vampire have the strength or speed. Nor did he have the useful traits of enhanced hearing or sense of smell. He spent more of his existence as a vampire than as a human. How was he supposed to go on with his life? Was Kol supposed to forget who he used to be?

Jess kept reminding him that he wasn't just an ordinary human, but a warlock as well.

"I do not even know how to be that." He admitted rather pathetically.

"All the witches in the French Quarter will be willing to help you get back into the groove of being a Warlock, so don't worry. Come on we got to get moving. I gotta make a pit stop in Memphis."

"What's in Memphis?"

"Elvis' burial site."

"Who's Elvis?"

Jess groaned, "Oh you poor thing. So much to teach you."

The drive from Mystic Falls to Kentucky started out quiet with neither Kol nor Jess talking. The only sound that filled the car was the blasting of music from the car stereo. A food and bathroom break would happen every few hours.

"Is it normal for humans to use the bathroom this much?" he asked Jess clearly annoyed, then added "And I'm always hungry, like nothing is satisfying my cravings."

His female companion would just laugh and shake her head at him in response.

"Maybe you should take a nap." Suggested Jess.

"A nap?"

"Yeah. Get some shut eye. You've been through a lot in the past couple of days."

"I don't need sleep. I'm perfectly fine."

Cut to five minutes later Kol was passed out like a rock with the sound of light snores coming from him. He would wake up every so often, as his mind started to be plagued by disturbing dreams.

"What's the matter?" asked Jess.

Rubbing his eyes and inhaling a short breath, "Nothing. I'm fine." Was all Kol would say.

In all his years traveling around the world, Memphis was not a place Kol ever visited. He never saw the appeal until now.

"You never told me what we are doing here?" Kol questioned.

"We aren't doing anything. You're staying here in this hotel room, while I visit an old friend of mine. I got dibs on first shower." Explained Jess as she opened the hotel room they would be sharing for the night and then proceeded to enter with Kol following suit.

"So, you are going to leave me here all alone while you go out and about with some friend doing God knows what." Kol clarified. He didn't hide the fact that he was upset that Jess was abandoning him.

"You make it sound like I'm some floozy off to have some fling. I won't be gone long as I'm just meeting up with a friend."

"Is this person a werewolf." Inquired Kol.

"You're so nosy. But yes this friend is a fellow werewolf."

"Is it a man?" Kol wanted to know.

"Jealous" She teased.

"I have no reason to be."

"Then yes."

Kol was bored and the one thing he hated the most in the world was boredom. After Jess left, he occupied himself with by watching television, but that turned out to be pointless as it was unable to hold his attention very long. He tried to sleep, however the dreams from before kept him awake.

As Kol got up from the bed he began pacing back and forth. Suddenly the room started getting smaller. The feeling of being caged in like an animal was becoming too much for Kol. His breathing became shallow, his eyesight became dizzy, and then the chest pains started. 'Holy shit! I'm dying.' Thought Kol as he dropped to his knees holding his chest. He started shaking. The feeling of being nauseous overcame, then total darkness engulfed him.

When Kol woke up, he saw on the clock that he was only out for a few minutes. It was then that he realized that what he experienced was a mere panic attack due to the Gilbert boy describing his own familiarity with them back when they were "friends."

"Maybe I'll take that shower now." Kol said out loud.

After a very, very long shower Kol got dressed then settled himself on the foot of the bed with his head in his hands hoping that any moment that Jess would return. He wasn't going to tell her about the panic attack. 'That will just make her think I am weak, and she'll baby me more.'

He jerked his head up at the sound of keys jiggling and Jess walking through the door.

"Hey, I brought food." She greeted Kol and placed the take out on the table.

"You were gone for hours." Proclaimed Kol angry that she left him alone.

"Uh, I was gone for only an hour. Don't be so dramatic. The world doesn't stop cause I wasn't at your beck and call. Here eat some food."

Kol hesitantly sat down at the table with Jess, and looked over at the food she brought him.

"Stop picking and poking at it and just eat it."

"Well you will have to excuse me, as I do not like to inhale my food like you do. What is this?"

Jess rolled her eyes at Kol and suppressed the urge to groan in annoyance. She had to keep reminding herself that Kol was still getting accustomed to eating human food.

"It's a hot turkey sandwich. I figured you were tired of cheeseburgers and fries, so I got you something that I'll think you'll like."

But Kol didn't like it. The whole concept of a hot turkey sandwich was strange and it looked unappealing. After four bites he set the food aside and ignored it.

"How was your meeting with your male friend?" Kol casually threw in to start a conversation.

"Fine." Jess responded.

"Just fine?"

"Yep. I'm gonna get some shut eye. The sooner the sun comes up, the sooner we can leave." Jess insisted and headed straight to the bathroom to wash up.

Not wanting to fall asleep, Kol walked up to the closed bathroom door and said, "I think I am going to go out for a walk. I need some fresh air."

"Okay. Be careful, don't get lost, and take the key with you." He heard Jess reply.

He didn't know where he was going or heading. He just needed to clear his head. By some time tomorrow Kol would be in New Orleans, reunited with his family. In truth, that was the last thing Kol wanted. He could not fathom the thought of forgiving them after what they did (more likely did not do) after he died. 'Nothing. They did absolutely nothing. Do they expect me to forgive and forget as if nothing happened? Probably. Those three always bury our family issues.'

One thing was certain is that Kol Mikaelson was not going to be a pawn in someone else's game. He would find out what these witches needed from him and in return take whatever he can from them. If it's getting rid of Marcel, then that would be no problem as he was a young vampire with no real power. 'Marcel is no real threat. Now with Elijah, Klaus, and Rebekah will be a little bit of a challenge to get rid of.'

The thought of getting back at his siblings gave Kol a new feeling he hadn't felt in a long while; pleasure.

A/N: Merry Christmas! Thank you for the reviews and for following and clicking this as one of your favorite fics. I really appreciate it. I hope that you enjoy reading this chapter. Someone asked if Jess and Kol will have something romantic going on between them in this story. My answer to that is not yet they won't. I want to try to establish a real friendship with these two. Kol has no one he can trust, but he will see something in Jess that no else can give him.


	4. Chapter 4 - Reunion

Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries or The Originals. The only thing I own are my OCs.

By eight o'clock in the morning, Kol felt someone shaking him awake. He opened his eyes to see Jess hovering over him, saying that it was time to get up.

"Come on. Get dressed, we need to head on out soon." She informed him.

Kol groaned and rolled over, covering himself with the sheet. Last night was the first time he was able to sleep peacefully and the last thing he wanted to do was get up.

"Oh no you don't. I said get up." Jess ordered and pulled the sheet off of Kol's body.

"Why must we leave so early!" yelled Kol.

Jess sighed, "Because I say so. Now get up!"

With a huff, Kol finally got up and headed towards the bathroom.

"There's a diner that is walking distance from here, so I'm gonna go grab some breakfast. Meet me there when you are done getting ready?" he heard Jess say through the bathroom door.

"Fine. Don't order for me." Kol demanded as he stepped into the shower.

"Big baby." Jess muttered and exited the room.

After getting dressed, Kol made his way over to the diner. As he entered the place he spotted Jess sitting at the counter and sat in the seat next to her. They didn't talk, just opted to look at the menu, which left Kol confused.

"What in God's name are biscuits and gravy?" asked Kol

"It's really good. You should try it and find out if you like it."

"I think I'll pass. Nothing looks good." Kol complained and closed the menu.

"Kol, you have to eat food. You can't nitpick every little thing when you never even tried it to begin with. Hey listen to me, I know how it feels to have everything ripped from you and start all over. Okay, maybe not in the way you experienced, but I know that…"

"Are you trying to give me a pep talk?" Kol interrupted showing clear signs of annoyance, "Because that is the last thing I want."

Jess was flabbergasted with the way Kol talked to her after all she has done for him. "Why are you always so Goddamn rude to me? In case you have forgotten I was the only person who stuck by you during your 'coming back to life' process, okay. Jane and Celine vanished when the veil was brought back up, Sophie decided to not participate as she is always looking out for herself, and your siblings didn't seem to see any reason to want to come back to Mystic Falls to see if Jane's plan would actually work." Revealed Jess who was clearly upset, while Kol stared straight ahead not wanting to look at the girl sitting next to him as he didn't know what to say to her. Part of him knew that he should be grateful towards the werewolf, as she had done a lot for him in the past two weeks. Kol looked over at Jess to see her staring back at him. For the first time Kol really looked at her. He noticed that she had gray eyes, a big contrast to his dark brown eyes. Her hair coloring was a few shades darker than his and her skin tone had a slight olive complexion, which was vastly different to his still pale features. To be honest, Kol would dare say that he found Jess to be quite attractive. 'For a werewolf that is' he told himself.

"_You should be nice to me since I am here to save your worthless life." _Kol remembers her saying those words to him when they first met.

"So what should we have for breakfast, Jessica?" It wasn't an apology, as Kol Mikaelson was never one to apologize; however, to Jess, she knew it was the closes one she would get out of him. Plus, he finally called her by her name. That was an improvement.

"No one ever calls me Jessica, except for my Mother. But for you, I'll make an exception. As for what you should get, then pancakes are always good option." She recommended giving him a smile for which he returned with his infamous smirk.

When the waitress came and took their order, the companions sat in silence while Jess looked through her phone and Kol sipped his coffee. He looked around at the other humans in the diner. It wasn't too long ago that he'd consider these mere humans as prey. Kol may not have been a vampire, but he was still a supernatural being. Could he harm humans like he used to? Could he still find the thrill and excitement of taking an innocent life?

"Am I going start feeling guilt for my past sins?" Kol asked quietly that was barely above a whisper.

"Hmm?" replied Jess looking away from her phone. She wasn't pay attention to what Kol had said.

Shaking his head Kol responded with, "Nothing. Never mind."

"How do you think this whole family reunion is going to play out?" Pried Jess. She knew she was being nosy, but wanted to know what Kol was thinking about seeing his family again.

"It shouldn't be different from all the other times we were reunited throughout the centuries; cold and distant. My family is not all that fond of showing affection."

"I can relate." He managed to hear Jess say under her breath, then added "If it makes you feel any better, from what Sophie has shared with me, your family appears to be happy to have you back."

"Too much has happened for me to believe that." Kol replied honestly.

"I say, give 'em a chance to prove themselves before you write them off. Families can disappoint you at times, but they can also surprise you."

The waitress returned with their food and Jess watched as Kol took his first bite waiting to see if he approved.

"Do you like 'em?" she asked with a big smile on her face.

"Sweetheart, I have had pancakes before, so this isn't entirely new for me. In fact I have eaten human food and I have enjoyed it."

"Yeah, but you're obviously a snob when it comes to food. I can tell you're a picky eater."

"Hush up and eat Jessica." Said Kol to which Jess giggled and started to eat her food as well.

Five hours and forty-one minutes it would take them to get from Memphis to New Orleans. Five hours and forty-one minutes for Kol to go over what he would say to Elijah, Klaus, and Rebekah. Five hours and forty-one minutes to create scenarios of how the event would play out.

Now here Kol was, sitting in Jess' parked car right outside The Originals home in New Orleans. It wasn't the home they shared back in the 19th century, since that residence was located in the French Quarter. This house before him was settled on an old plantation, once occupied by a former governor when the family first arrived to the state of Louisiana by boat.

"Do you want me to drop you off closer to the house?" asked Jess.

"No. I'll walk from here." Suggested Kol as he looked at the house. He opened the car door and stepped out. He proceeded to walk up the drive way when he heard Jess call out his name.

"What?"

"Wait a sec." she said and got out of the car also to jog up to him. "If you ever need anything, here's my number. You can call if you need help with anything or need someone to complain about your family to. I'll tell Sophie you're here. She'll be excited to meet you. I told that her that you'll probably want to take some time to get reacquainted with your family before she starts helping you with all the witchy-magic stuff."

"Okay."

"Alright, well, take care. See ya around."

Jess made her way back over to her car, but before she got in she managed to hear Kol whisper "Thank you." She gave him one last smile for encouragement and he turned to continue his way up the drive way. Jess watched as Kol made his way to the front door. She saw him knock and waited for the door to open which revealed an older gentleman on the other side. It wasn't until Jess saw Kol be embraced in a hug by the man that she decided to finally drive off and head to her own home.

"Kol." Was all Elijah could say when he opened the front door and saw his former deceased younger brother standing in front of him. Before Kol could utter a word, Elijah engulfed him in a tight hug. 'Well this is unexpected.' Thought Kol as Elijah was never one to show affection very often.

"Niklaus! Rebekah! He's here!" yelled Elijah as he put his arm around Kol and walked him into the house and towards one of the sitting room areas. The other remaining two Originals ran and stopped once they saw Kol. Kol had a smirk plastered on his face and had to suppress the urge to laugh at how both Klaus and Rebekah's eyes looked as if they were about to pop out of their sockets when they saw him.

"Kol." Breathed Rebekah as tears started to form from her eyes. 'Great more waterworks. It wasn't too long ago that she told me to get lost.'

Klaus just stood there in front of him like a statue. "What? No hugs?" teased Kol as he walked over to Rebekah and Klaus.

His little sister took the chance to hug him and he obliged by hugging her back. "Oh my God! You really are here. How is this possible? Is it true that you are now a human?" Rebekah had so many questions, and Kol really wasn't in the mood to answer them.

"Does it matter?" he asked and moved towards Klaus. The hybrid and the warlock looked each other right in eyes. For the first time in their existence they weren't sizing each other up or being hostile towards one another.

"I'm sorry." Klaus uttered ever so quietly, then added "I had no idea. Please believe…"

"Don't!" Kol interrupted causing everyone in the room to go tense.

Kol looked from Elijah, to Klaus, and finally to Rebekah. Each had a sad and pathetic look on their faces. Taking a seat on the sofa of the sitting room, Kol knew right then and there that this was the moment that would decide what his family would be to him.

"I don't want to hear any apologies from any of you, because I will tell you that they won't mean anything. I saw and heard what took place after my death. Elijah, you showed more concern for the Gilbert boy's death than for my own. Why? You should more compassion to that doppelganger bitch. Were you aware that it was Elena Gilbert who orchestrated my demise? You know, I saw Rebekah becomes fast friends with the wench after what happened to me and Nik didn't exactly follow up with his revenge threat, but none of that bothered me. At least not as much as I thought it would. I know I was never part of your little pact that was made all those centuries ago. But I thought being family meant something." Said Kol looking up to see his three siblings stare back at him intently. For the first time in his life, Kol had their attention. Their full attention, and he was going to use it to be heard.

"Kol." Elijah spoke up softly and went on to say, "I know nothing either one of says or do will ever make up for what happened to you."

Kol knew the eldest Mikaelson was going to say how sorry he was, but Kol stopped him before he could utter another word.

"I want us to start over. Let's put all this bad blood behind us and be a real family. That's what I want, more than anything." Kol stated.

"Is that what you really want?" questioned Klaus. Kol could sense an accusatory tone in his voice. Like an 'I-don't-believe-that-you're-going-to-let-us-off-the-hook-so-easily' kind of tone.

"Yes." Answered Kol as he looked from sibling to sibling and could see a small glimmer of hope in their eyes. 'Hope is the most dangerous form of weapon anyone can have. All it takes is a spark.' Kol thought to himself.

All it took was is five hours and forty-one minutes for Kol to come up with a perfect plan to punish his siblings.

A/N: Happy New Year's Eve or Happy New Year, depending on what time zone you're in. I hope this chapter is a joy to read. Please leave a review. I would like to get some feedback on what you think of this story, how the characters are coming across, and if the plot is interesting. Constructive criticism is appreciated. I always want to get better at writing.

FYI: In case you couldn't tell, Kol was lying to his siblings about being okay with their behavior towards his death. Do you like the relationship Jess and Kol have so far?


	5. Chapter 5 - Revelations Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries or The Originals. The only thing I own are my OCs.

A/N: Hi everyone! This chapter was a lot of fun to write and I hope you like reading it. Okay, so serious time. I recently noticed that someone has taken my idea for this fic and used it as their own. They even copied my story summary. Now I know that Kol resurrection fics aren't exactly new, but this person has ripped off MY idea and has even used some parts of my fic to incorporate into their story. This upsets me because I have worked really hard on this fic that I started way back in May of last year. It took me a long time to figure out where I wanted to go with this fic and since I have been on Winter break, I finally had the time to put it all together and have the courage to post on this site for all of you to read. I'm rambling now. Just wanted to give my two cents on the situation. Thanks.

A week had passed since Kol Mikaelson was reunited with his three siblings in the city of New Orleans and honestly; they were driving him crazy. He was never able to have one moment alone to himself, not with Elijah and Rebekah hovering over him. The two were constantly asking Kol how he was doing or how he was feeling. _"Is there anything I can get you?" Rebekah would probe him every chance she got. "Is there anything I can do for you? Are you getting enough to eat? Does the house feel too cold?" Were the questions from Elijah that Kol had to deal with. "I'm fine!" yelled Kol in anger. His emotions got the best of him as he felt a surge of energy flow through him that he hadn't felt in a long time. Then all of a sudden one of the apple trees outside in the yard burst into flames. _

"_Oh my God!" exclaimed Rebekah as she ran outside behind Elijah and Klaus as they turned on the water hose and started to spray the tree. "Did you do that Kol?" she asked looking back at the warlock who remained on the front porch staring intently at the incinerated tree. Without saying a word, Kol went back up to his room and slammed the door._

Klaus was no better. Ever since the tree incident the hybrid kept his distance from his younger brother, almost as if Klaus was afraid of Kol or now saw him as a possible threat. They rarely spoke to one another, only keeping their interaction at a minimum.

With Elijah and Rebekah making sure that Kol was well fed and clothed, the family did their best to adhere to his wishes: being a real family.

The problem with that is neither of them knew where to start. How does a family that has over a thousand years of animosity, betrayal, lies, and deceit move forward? No one knew the answer.

To make matters worse for Kol, he was having trouble sleeping. Every time he closed his eyes all he could see were the countless faces of his victims throughout the centuries. Bloody images of men, women, and children haunted him. Their screams forever embedded into his brain. Out of habit Kol tried to turn off his humanity, but was reminded that he could no longer do that. He had to face his past. It wasn't until the panic attacks returned that Kol decided to call Jess, since she did say that he could call her if he needed anything.

After two rings he heard a "hello" on the other end.

"I need to you to come over and pick me up." Ordered Kol over the phone to Jess.

"You know, I know you're new to the whole telephone thing. So I'm just going to give you some pointers, it is customary to say 'hello', 'hi', or even a 'hey, what's up?' when talking on the phone." Explained Jess; however, Kol could make out the sarcastic tone in her voice.

He just sighed and said, "Whatever. Look, I need you to come and pick me up. My brothers and sisters are driving me mad. Plus, I hate being cooped up in this house."

Now it was Jess' turn to sigh. "Alright." She said rather hesitantly, "But don't make this a habit. I can't leave work every time you need me for something, okay." It wasn't a question more of an instruction

"Yeah. Fine. Whatever. Just hurry." And with that Kol hung up the phone and waited impatiently for Jess to arrive. He only had to wait twenty minutes, but in Kol's universe it felt like two hours. When he caught sight of her car pulling up the driveway he rushed out of his room, down the stairs, and out the front door.

"Kol, where are you going?" he heard Elijah ask. Jess didn't even have the car at a full stop when Kol suddenly jumped in the passenger seat.

"Dude! Jesus Christ! Let me stop first before you get in the car next time."

"Go, go, go!" ordered Kol. Jess did as she was told and high tailed it out of the drive way and away from The Original's house.

After driving a couple blocks further, Jess asked Kol, "So, I take it by the way you jumped into a moving car that your family must be getting on your nerves? Am I right?"

Kol looked over at the girl next to him to see a teasing smile on her face. A small laugh escaped his lips.

"You are correct. It is as if I will break if they don't have their eyes on me at all times."

"Well can you really blame them? I mean, you were dead and now you aren't. That would freak any one out." Jess insinuated, then quickly added, "Not that I'm calling you a freak or anything."

Kol closed his eyes and rested his head on the window. "I want to meet Sophie. Can you take me to her?"

"Yeah." Jess said softly.

"I caused an apple tree to ignite in flames the other day. I have also managed to additional things. Little things here and there."

"Oh wow. So it's happening? Your powers are coming back. How does it feel?"

"Frightening. But also good. I have forgotten what it was like to have real power. The human side; however, that is a whole nether story. I hate having to get up in the middle of the night to use the bathroom. And I sneezed twice the yesterday. Scared the hell out Klaus when I did that, so it was mildly worth it." Another laugh escaped Kol's mouth which was a nice feeling.

They were now into the French Quarter neighborhood of New Orleans. The music, the energy, the buildings, all still the same as Kol remembered. Some things were new here and there, but it felt like home. 'Wow! A place that actually managed to stay the same.' He thought to himself happily.

Parking her car in front of a restaurant called Rousseau's, Jess stepped out of the vehicle and walked towards the entrance of the establishment with Kol followings suit. The place had a dark and dreary feel to it. It also wasn't too packed with patrons as it was late in the afternoon and the lunch rush had ended.

"Hey Jess." A voice spoke up. Kol looked over to see a blonde girl who looked to be in her twenties behind the bar.

"Camille. How are you?" Smirked Jess as she moseyed on up to the counter and took a seat.

"I'm good. School's getting tougher each semester, but I'm just trying to hang in there."

"Nice. That's good." Said Jess nonchalantly, then asked if Sophie was around. "I have someone I want her to meet."

"She was in the back the last time I saw her." Replied Camille.

"Well, could you be a doll and go get her? Please?" asked Jess putting on a fake smile.

Camille had to hold back the urge to roll her eyes. "Sure. I'll be right back."

Once the Camille was out of site, Kol spoke up.

"Who was that?"

"Oh, her? That's Camille. She's a human. Boring as hell. Don't ever get into a conversation with her about Psychology, okay. You will get bored to tears. Also, don't let her psycho-analyze you. She loves to do that. She's usually wrong 85% of the time." Jess joked and walked behind the bar.

"I need a drink. You wanna drink?" she asked Kol filling a glass up with bourbon and quickly downing it in one gulp.

"Why not. Lord knows my alcohol tolerance has lowered, so I might has well get it back up there."

"That's the spirit!" cheered Jess and handed Kol a glass of bourbon as well. Unlike Jess, he preferred to savor the alcohol as it burned his throat. At least that feeling wasn't any different.

Jess poured herself another glass and almost dropped the bottle when I high pitched voice called her name.

"Jess!" the voice shrieked. Kol turned his head to see a brunette girl standing in the doorway of the restaurant. Kol noticed that this new girl looked a little bit younger than Jess and Camille. Probably barely out of her teens he figured.

"Fuck my life." Jess groaned and walked out from behind the bar to sit next to Kol. "Why are you still here? I thought you left, Hayley?"

The brunette girl named Hayley slowly made her way towards Jess and stopped right in front her. "I was out of here, but unfortunately the names and directions you gave me were a bust." Hayley mentioned folding her arms over her chest.

The arrogance that came off this girl could quite possibly rival Kol's with the way she carried herself. The vibe he got from this Hayley girl wasn't human. 'She can't be vampire. No daylight ring, bracelet, or necklace anywhere on her. Definitely not a witch. This feeling is more rustic and animalistic. Which would mean, werewolf.'

"You said you would help me find my family." Hayley said through gritted teeth as she stepped closer to Jess and got in her face.

Kol leaned one of his elbows on the counter and continued to slowly sip his drink. He always loved a good catfight. He wasn't worried about Jess, he had a feeling she could hold her own against the younger werewolf.

"Yeah, 'bout that." Jess drawled out, "I lied. I just said that stuff, so you'd leave this city. In fact, I'd get out of here ASAP cause, see this guy sitting next me?" Jess now pointed to Kol. "This guy right here is Kol Mikaelson. Younger brother to Klaus Mikaelson. You remember Klaus, don't you Hayley? He's the guy whose hybrids you helped slaughter. Yeah, well he is also in town and I am sure he would just love to run into you."

Hayley just scoffed. "Klaus isn't going to do anything to me. He was mad at Tyler Lockwood for helping to unsire those hybrids."

Now Kol had to scoff at how naïve this girl was. "Sweetheart, my brother never forgets anyone who betrays him. You may think you are safe, but you are not. Make no mistake, Klaus will come after you. He likes to wait his victims out. Drives them made not knowing when he'll eventually show up. Now with me, I'd kill you on the spot. I was never a patient man." Shared Kol truthfully.

Hayley was at a loss for words, but regained them a moment later, "I think Tyler Lockwood will keep Klaus occupied. He's all hell bent on getting his revenge on your brother."

"Because you ratted Lockwood out to Klaus, who then killed his mother. Wow. Aren't you a peach? And you did all that just for a measly little flash drive that may or may not have had information on your dead birth parents. You know what, you're a real C U Next Tuesday." Declared Jess and finished the last of her drink with a proud smirk on face.

"Fuck you bitch." Said Hayley and stormed out of the restaurant.

"Ah, boo. I guess we aren't going to be friends." Uttered Jess sarcastically.

"Causing trouble like always, Jess." Said Sophie walking out of a back door. Kol looked behind him and saw the woman name Sophie walk towards him. She was a Deveraux through and through. He could tell by the same features the young witch shared with her older sister, Jane.

"That's what I do. I'll leave you two alone to talk." Jess said and walked out of the restaurant. Kol watched her leave and turned his attention to Sophie who just stared at him. The wide eyed expression on her face was priceless. She ushered him over to a table in the far corner so no one would be able to eaves drop on their conversation.

"I can't believe you're really here. I didn't actually think my sister's plan would work. I thought she was crazy when she suggested it. So you are in fact a human now? You're one of us? How was Jane when you saw her?" rambled Sophie.

"Yes and yes. Don't worry about Jane. She's fine and isn't alone on the Other Side if that is what you are wondering about." Answered Kol.

Sophie went back to staring at him. She even touched his hand as if to make sure he was real.

"Darling, I am not going to disappear if that is what you are nervous about." Kol teased which made Sophie giggle and relax.

"I have so much more that I want to ask you. I don't know where to start."

"Then I'll start. Your sister said that you needed me to help take down a vampire by the name of Marcellus Gerard or as you simply know him as, Marcel. What sort of problems is this baby vamp causing?" questioned Kol leaning forward to stare down at Sophie. He was trying to intimidate her, which thankfully was working. Play time was over and he wanted answers.

Sophie looked around the restaurant as to make sure that no one was listening to them. Once she felt the premise was secure, she explained how Marcel has taken complete control over the French Quarter and the witches that occupied the neighborhood.

"He's a monster."

"Well he is a vampire, darling. That is what we… I mean… what they are." He corrected himself.

"He's killed our kind."

"I have killed our kind as well. How do you know I won't betray you and the other witches? You have put an awful lot of faith into someone who you do not know. What is to stop me from telling Marcel this plan of yours to overtake him? The answer to that is, you don't. You are a very inexperienced little girl. You're not a witch, but a child." Kol scolded whose voice dripped with malice.

Sophie looked up to see that Kol's face was cold and stern. She quickly looked away and couldn't find her voice to speak any further.

"But I can see that you are a fighter." He added before getting up and exiting Rousseau's.


	6. Chapter 6 - Revelations Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries or The Originals. The only thing I own are my OCs.

Kol's first meeting with Sophie came and went. He wasn't too impressed with the young Deveraux witch as it was obvious she had no real plan of taking down Marcel that was fool proof. What Kol wasn't able to understand is why the witches were so fearful of the vamp? What was it that Marcel had over them that stopped them from banding together to take him on full force? 'Most of all why do they need me?' thought Kol as he stood on the sidewalk after exiting Rousseau's. It was all still too suspicious to Kol. That's why he chose not to state whether or not he would help Sophie.

A vibration in his pocket made Kol jump slightly; bringing him back to reality. He took out his phone to see that it was Elijah's name on the caller I.D. Letting out a sigh, Kol answered the call.

"Yes Elijah?" spoke Kol.

"Kol, is everything alright? You left the house in quite a hurry."

"All is well big brother. Just needed some air and stretch my legs." Kol replied and boldly added, "It's kind of hard to do that at home with you and Rebekah constantly breathing down my neck."

"We are only looking out for you that is all." There was a brief pause from both ends of the phone as the two brothers did not know how to move forward in their relationship. Elijah knew that Kol still held resentment towards him for not grieving his death or even acknowledging it. What Kol failed to realize was that he was wrong about Elijah. The eldest Mikaelson sibling did grieve when Rebekah called him to inform about Kol's death.

"_What are you saying Rebekah? What do you mean Kol is gone?" he questioned his little sister over the phone the night she called to reveal that Kol had been killed._

"_I mean, he's dead. Elena and her brother killed him with the white-oak steak. They did it so Jeremy could complete the hunter's mark." Rebekah sobbed over the phone._

"_What was Kol doing in Mystic Falls in the first place? I thought he was settling himself on the West Coast?"_

"_It was all my fault. I called him and asked him to come back to help me get the cure. I only did it because I didn't want Nik to get it. I…I'm…It's all my fault. I should have daggered Kol when I had the chance. Then he would still be alive and safe." The tears poured harder from Rebekah's eyes and the Original was unable to form any coherent sentences._

_The sound of the dial tone was all Elijah heard after the sound of his sister's sobs could no longer be heard. _

"_Everything okay?" Katherine asked concerned with how her boyfriend's disposition changed all of a sudden._

_Elijah looked to the woman sitting on the bed with a worried look on her face._

"_Kol is dead." Whispered Elijah. He went over to the bed to sit and buried his face in his hands. The sound of light sobs was the only noise heard in the room as Katherine quickly rushed to Elijah's side to comfort him. Elijah was at a loss for words. He had failed yet again to protect his family. _

Elijah wanted Kol to know that he did care for his younger brother and that he was just as important to him as Klaus or Rebekah. "Listen, Kol can we have a moment talk alone sometime. I have certain matters that need to be discussed. I feel as if the two of us…" But Elijah stopped mid-sentence when he heard another voice on the receiving end of Kol's line.

"So, how did it go with Sophie?" Elijah heard a female voice ask. Kol looked up to see Jess stride over to him.

"Who is that Kol?" asked Elijah.

"Nobody. I got to go." Said Kol ending the call with his brother. He placed his cell phone in his back pocket, then turned his attention to the girl before him.

"That poor girl has no clue what she has gotten herself into. How long have you known the Deveraux sisters?" asked Kol curiously.

"I only met Sophie six months ago. Jane was one of the first people I met when I came to this city three years ago. I didn't know that this place was run by vampires and when word got out that a werewolf was in town, I did the one thing I know how to do, I ran. It was Jane who was nice enough to look out for me. But Marcel eventually found yours truly." Shared Jess as her and Kol began walking down the sidewalk. Jazz music was blaring in all sorts of directions. Horse drawn carriages were pulling tourists. Residents were smiling and laughing. The energy of New Orleans was unlike any other place.

"What happened when Marcel discovered you? I mean, obviously he let you go or you wouldn't be here now. Why is that?" Kol questioned her.

Jess giggled then revealed, "I then had to do the second thing I know how to do, bullshit my way out of trouble."

Kol quirked an eyebrow. He was intrigued and wanted Jess to continue on.

"See, Jane told me that Marcel wasn't fond of witches doing magic without his permission. So, I told him a little white lie of how some of the witches in the Quarter meet up once in a while in the nearby cemetery, that news interested him. And I also told Marcel that I knew Jane which peaked his interest even more."

"Don't tell me he made you his spy?"

"He made his spy. Not just for witches, but for other supernatural beings i.e. vampires, werewolves, doppelgangers as well. There was even a succubus problem last year. Look, I don't tell Marcel or his little minions everything that's going on. I didn't tell 'em about you. I think he is more concerned with your hybrid brother right now. He doesn't trust him. Thinks he is here to take back the city."

"Well, he isn't wrong. I overheard Klaus and Elijah talking about Marcel's reign over the French Quarter. Klaus is jealous of what Marcel has and wants it for himself. He's a child. If someone has a shinier toy than him he will steal it." Kol remarked as they passed the Gallier House Museum. "I remember this house." He said as he stopped right in front of the entrance.

"Did you know James Gallier Sr. and his son?" asked Jess.

"Yes I did. Both boring lads. All they liked to talk about was architect or money. James Jr. still owes me cash from a past poker game. Sadly, he died before he could ever pay me."

"Did you ever run into that Delphine lady? You know the one who kept slaves in her attic to torture them?"

"You mean Madam LaLaurie? Yes, my family would attend the extravagant parties once in a while. She was a real nutter." Kol got shivers just thinking about the crazed serial killer.

"She creeped you out? Wow! Now that is saying something. What about Marie LaVeau, you knew her right?"

Kol just smiled and nodded his head.

Jess squealed with delight. "I can't imagine what it must like to know all those people. Must be real trip."

Marie LaVeau. Now that was a name he hadn't heard in a long time. She was a practitioner of Voodoo along with her daughter, who was also named Marie. The two women influenced many of their followers. Kol managed to get in Marie's inner circle despite the fact that he was a vampire at the time. The Voodoo queen used the Original to protect her and her daughters from outsiders looking to cause harm.

Jess and Kol settled into Jackson Square Park. Street musicians, performers, tarot card readers, and artists could been seen throughout the square. The city of New Orleans has always been the home of many artistes looking to find inspiration. It was one of the reasons why Klaus was open to call it home. Elijah was fascinated by the politics and leaders who ran the city. His little sister, Rebekah loved the untouched beauty, while Kol was reveled in the night life, the people, and the power the city of New Orleans had to offer.

Sitting on a bench with Jess to his right, Kol knew why his family held this place in such high regards. This city made them remember what it was like to be a family during their stay here all those centuries ago. That was until Mikael came back into the picture. Next thing Kol remembers was a dagger in the chest and total blackness, then waking up 100 years later.

"Now, Miss Jessica, how did you end up in New Orleans?" Kol wanted to know more about the girl he had met no more than a three weeks ago.

"I already told you."

"No. I asked how you long you knew the Deveraux sisters. Now I'm asking what brought you to this city." Explained Kol as he leaned back on the bench and stared at her.

"Wipe that smirk off your face." She teased and rolled her eyes, "Okay, here's the deal. You ask a question, I'll answer. Then I ask you a question and you answer. Deal?"

Kol gave it some thought. 'What harm could come out of this.' He thought.

"Deal. I already asked my question. Answer." Kol ordered. He was eager to get some answers out of her.

"Alright. Ah geez." Jess sighed. "Where to start…I guess…"

"Good Lord, woman! Just start. I don't have all day. I am, after all, a human now. My life span is shorter." Complained an annoyed Kol.

"Okay!" Yelled Jess, "When I was younger my family was in a pack that lived outside of New Orleans. This was more down in the Bayou. And after…my dad died…my mom and I moved to Atlanta. We found a new pack. She got remarried. Stepdad's the Alpha. He's a dick, so I left when I was 16. Traveled around living with wolf packs who would take me in. And when it got boring I left to find a new place. I spent most of my time in the areas of the Appalachian Mountains, you know the Carolinas, Virginia, Vermont, Ohio, Jersey, and then Tennessee. New Orleans has been the longest place I have stayed so far. So, I answered your question and now it's my turn. Let's see. What to ask. You and your family were Vikings from way back in year 1012 or something close to that right? Wait! Don't answer that. I'm not done asking my question." Said Jess as Kol was about to open his mouth to answer.

"My real question is, did you or any of your siblings have families of your own? Like did any of you have spouses or children? I mean, one of guys must have had one. Especially during that time? Weren't kids supposed to get married by the time they were 14?" Laughed Jess.

This wasn't a question that Kol was ready to answer, but knew it was better to get it out of the way.

"Yes. Elijah and Finn both had wives. But Elijah's wife died while giving birth to their first child, who died as well. His whole world shattered. I don't think he has ever fully recovered from it. After we were turned the hunger for blood was so strong. None of us knew how to control it at the time. One night Finn got out of control and attacked his wife, who was pregnant with what would have been their first child. He killed them both. The guilt was so bad, that Finn tried to kill himself multiple times. That's one of the reasons why Klaus left him daggered in a box. Klaus never appeared to want to start a family until he met Tatia. I think Elijah was only interested in her because she and her daughter reminded him of the family he lost. Rebekah desperately wanted a husband, but we scared off any suitor who showed interest as none of them were good enough for her and Henrik was still too young. As for me, I was the very first Mikaelson child to get married." Revealed Kol.

"Really?" To say that Jess was shocked would be an understatement.

"Everyone could not believe it when I told my parents that I wanted to get married. I was 16 at the time and not mature at all. But the girl who had my heart, I could not wait any longer. I wanted us to be together."

"What was her name?"

"Nope. My turn to ask a question now. Who did you kill in order to become a werewolf? Come on, who did you kill?" pried Kol.

Looking down at the ground with a sad look on her face Jess answered Kol's question. "I stole my parent's car when I was 13. Took it out for a joy ride and next thing I know, someone runs out in front of the street. I hit 'em with the car and they died. Our pack helped my parents cover it up when police were asking questions. I knew that both my parents were werewolves…but I didn't know that you had to kill a human in order to become one." Jess said remorseful still looking at the ground.

Kol didn't know what to say to Jess. Comforting someone wasn't really his forte or area of expertise.

"Cecilia. That's what my wife's name was. Our children's names were Christian and Freyja." He spoke bringing the conversation back to him and away from Jess.

"You had children too?"

Kol nodded his head. "They were the best thing I have ever done in my life. They brought such joy. I tried to save them, Cecilia and the kids. After what Finn had done to his wife, I was determined to not let that happen to my family. So, I told Cecilia to take the children and leave. She didn't want to at first, but I promised her that we would be reunited once I learned how to fix my mother's mistake. There was a ship that was to be headed back to Europe. I saw to it that they were on it the morning it was to head out to sea. If I knew how to compel properly back then, I would have done it, so they'd forget me. My beautiful Cecilia, my precocious Christian, and innocent Freyja didn't survive the trip. A disease was brought on board killing many of the passengers. When I found out I…I gave up. I buried the memory of my wife and children along with my humanity. I became…the monster that my mother created."

A/N: Here's part 2. This chapter we learn more about Kol and Jess's past. Now, one of them is lying when they were revealing information about themselves. I'm not going to say who. At least not yet, but it will be important to the story in upcoming chapters.

Also, school starts up again tomorrow. I will try my hardest to update this fic once a week. I just hope that this school quarter will be easier this time around. I WILL NOT ABANDON THIS STORY! Thanks to all of the people who follow/favorite this story. Don't be shy to leave a review. I love hearing from ya.


	7. Chapter 7 - Gravity

Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries or The Originals. The only thing I own are my OCs.

A/N: Hello everyone! Hope that you all had a wonderful week going back to school or work. I'm just happy that I survived my first week of winter quarter. Earlier I accidentally uploaded chapter 6 again. I didn't mean to do that. Sorry for the confusion. Anyways, hope you all enjoy reading this chapter. I want thank you all for the support. Much love!

Elijah didn't like how Kol would run off every now and then without mentioning where he was going or who he was associating himself with. All Elijah knew was that same car arrived at 'noon every other day and Kol would run out the door and into the vehicle that quickly sped out of the driveway. The eldest Mikaelson was able to catch a glimpse of a young girl in the driver seat, but he did not know who she was.

"Her name is Jess and she just so happens to work for Marcel." Shared Klaus one day after Kol had left in a hurry.

"How do you know that?" questioned Elijah returning to his seat in the living room and picking up his book he placed on the coffee table.

"Unlike you, dear brother, I don't sit and wait by the window hoping for Kol to divulge his secrets instead I go out and get it myself. A couple weeks ago when I was hanging around Marcel's bar, I saw this Jess girl and she immediately caught my eye or rather her scent."

"What do you mean?"

"You see our young brother's acquaintance is a werewolf. Which confused me at first since Marcel claimed to have chased them out of the city years ago. I asked him why he would allow this werewolf to roam the city. All Marcel said was that she has shown to be very useful as she keeps him informed on the ins and outs of the French Quarter. I think this girl could be very manageable in my plan to take back our home." Explained Klaus with a proud smirk on his face.

"How do we not know that this girl is using Kol for her own benefit?" Elijah asked concerned for his little brother. He didn't want some stranger manipulating Kol.

"I don't think she is as I have been watching them closely these past couple of days. Kol has shown signs that he trusts Jess and I can see that she cares for our brother. Not necessarily in a romantic sense, at least not yet. There is a friendship blossoming between them." There was a brief pause before Klaus spoke up again, "I think our brother might have something planned against us. I can't bring myself to trust him." Revealed Klaus honestly. Ever since he found out Kol came back a warlock, the hybrid has been keeping a close eye on him.

Elijah just sighed at Klaus's paranoia. "Klaus, do not push Kol away with your suspicions of him. He is just trying to get his life back. He has been through a lot and with Rebekah gone for the summer, I need you to help me look out for him."

"And that's what I have been doing." Said Klaus with an evil grin. "Why did Rebekah leave? Is she back in Mystic Falls following the Quarterback around?" he added in a condescending manner.

"Possibly, but I think she was jealous to be around Kol since he became what she so desperately wants to be. He'll get to have everything again while the three of us will never get the chance to, especially Rebekah. You too. Do you know where Kol is now?"

"Where he always is, with Jess." Said Klaus.

"I would like to meet this Jess." Insisted Elijah and went back to reading his book.

"Well, you continue to read, worry about Kol, and mope about Katerina; I'm going to go and meet up with Marcel." Declared Klaus and walked out of the house leaving Elijah alone.

Marcel "owned" many establishments in the neighborhood from restaurants to bars to jazz clubs. It was a way to keep his eye on what was going on within his neighborhood. When he got word of The Original family being back in town, Marcel immediately put his guard up. It had been centuries since he had heard from any of them. Klaus made his presence known right away. Marcel couldn't deny that he was happy to see his sire once again after all these years. The man had saved from a life on the streets. Marcel owed Klaus everything, but a part of him wasn't blind to how cruel and manipulative the hybrid could be. Marcel was aware that Klaus was jealous of his reign of the French Quarter and was waiting for him to make his move on trying to reclaim the territory.

However, what truly caught Marcel off guard was the reappearance of the one and only Kol Mikaelson who he thought was dead. So it came as a shock to find out that this former friend was alive and walking around the city with Jess. What made Marcel really become suspicious was that the scent of vampire could no longer be found, but instead the young Mikaelson reeked of human.

"_I saw him talking to Sophie the other day." Said Diego, one of Marcel's right hand man. _

"_What were they talking about?" asked Marcel._

"_She said that she'd be more than happy to help him get back in touch with his magic."_

"_Magic? So, he's not just some human. He's a warlock. Well, that is going to be a problem now isn't it! Not only are The Originals back in town, but one of them is now a warlock!" yelled Marcel furiously._

Now here Kol was right in front of Marcel sitting across from in office at the Maison Bourbon Jazz Club.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but I was lead to believe that you were dead?" asked Marcel confused. The one thing he hated was to be lied to.

"I was." Kol stated simply taking a sip of the bourbon that Marcel had poured for him.

"What do you mean you were dead?"

"It means I was dead and now I am not."

"But you are no longer a vampire. How is that possible? How is any of this possible?" Marcel demanded. He was starting to get irritated.

"Relax. My brother knew of a witch who owed him a big favor. As to why I am now a human, well, nature wouldn't return an abomination. Does this answer satisfy you?" lied Kol.

Marcel just laughed and said, "You're still a slimy little shit, you know that."

Kol just raised his glass and drank to that.

"Why is your family here?" Marcel asked all of a sudden.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Kol lied again, then added, "But I will tell you this, I don't think my brothers are going to be leaving any time soon. You know that Klaus will do anything to take what is yours and Elijah will be right by his side to help."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I want to help you keep what you have."

Marcel stood back in his chair and shook his head as a chuckle escaped his lips. He wasn't buying what Kol was selling him.

"Nah. I know how you Mikaelsons work. No matter what bad blood is going on between either of you, you guys always stick together. What was it that Elijah used to say, 'family above all'?"

"Which is a load of crap." Said Kol and got up from his chair. He dug into the pocket of his jacket, pulled out a lighter and some herbs and proceeded to burn it. The smell of sage soon filled Marcel's office.

"What are you doing?" asked Marcel.

"Doing a silencing spell. I don't want anyone to hear what is going on in this office, especially with what I am going to tell you."

"How do you know if your little spell is going to work? After all, aren't you a bit rusty?" teased Marcel.

Kol glared at the young vampire. He never liked to be the butt of anyone's jokes. "Keep up with the jokes and you'll have nasty migraine to worry about." Marcel immediately shut his mouth. He could intimidate the other witches in the neighborhood, but he wasn't dumb enough to try that with Kol. He was, after all, known as the unstable Original.

Once Kol felt that the room was secured from outsiders he sat back in the seat across from Marcel. Now, he wasn't going to tell Marcel everything he knew or what his plan was. At this point Marcel could not be trusted since Kol knew that a part of him wanted to be loyal to Klaus. Instead Kol had to resort to his brother's tactics of manipulation and paranoia in order to get things accomplished.

"I was murdered by two imbeciles who got the best of me. How that happened, I have no idea. Being an Original doesn't necessarily guarantee invincibility. The only thing that can harm an Original is a stake made out of white oak. Don't think of getting your hands on one and using it against Klaus, because the catch is to kill an Original their whole vampire line dies as well. In other words, if Klaus dies then you die too."

Marcel had a hard time comprehending what Kol had told him. It seemed too absurd to be true.

"As insane as what you just told me, it is starting to piece together a lot of things. See, a while back word got around that vampires were dropping like flies all of a sudden. I didn't believe it until a month ago when two vampires all of a sudden desiccated right in front of me and the guys. We all thought it was the witches doing, but now I guess those two were descendants from your line. That's crazy."

"What's crazy is that I keep thinking about my descendants and wondering if they had loved ones who still don't understand what happened to them. That the people they loved just dropped dead. It's really tragic." Said Kol sympathetically.

For Marcel it was unusual to see the Original show any sort of emotion that wasn't anger, bitterness, or jealousy. He was used to seeing Kol show little value to anything or anyone.

"Now all of them are stuck on the Other Side, like how I was; alone, angry, sad, frightened. Forced to watch their families never have any sort of closure. Or if they're like me, they see their family completely disregard what happened to them and show no sign of grief. My brothers and sister did not care what happened to me. Neither one of them avenged my death."

"What do you plan on doing to your siblings? It's like you said, you can't kill 'em without killing their entire vampire line." Reminded Marcel.

"I wouldn't dream of killing my siblings. All I want is to teach them a lesson and you're going to help me." Replied Kol, then made sure to add, "And if you think about going to Klaus, Elijah, or even Rebekah and telling them my little plan, then I will be forced to inform them that it was you who lead Mikael to where we were all those centuries ago. If Klaus were to ever find that his little progeny was the reason he had to start running from the one place he felt was truly his home, how do you think he'd react?"

When Marcel didn't reply, Kol was satisfied. He finished his drink, stood up out of the chair and walked out of the office. As he walked down the stairs Kol was pleased with how his first meeting with Marcel went. He knew that Marcel would be no problem and with him as his puppet, he'd soon have the rest of the vampires under his belt. Then Kol's next task would be to get the witches under his control.

It wasn't until seeing Klaus talking to Jess that Kol's smirk was wiped from his face and panic started to sweep over him. He could easily tell how uncomfortable Jess felt with his brother talking to her. After all, he did use to hunt down her kind and turn them into hybrids against their will. Kol had meant to ask how she managed to evade from being captured by Klaus. He figured the reason for that was because it had been a while since she's been part of a pack.

"Oh, here he is." Jess said when Kol appeared next to her. He gave her a small smile and a wink indicating that the meeting went well.

"What are you doing here?" asked Kol in a flat tone.

"I think the real question is, what are you doing here?" retorted Klaus in accusatory tone.

"Just being reacquainted with my good friend Marcel. No harm in that is there?"

"Of course not. Anyways, I was introducing myself to your friend here. I can't believe, you of all people, are hanging out with a werewolf." Said Klaus chuckling, "I mean, didn't you use to go on about hating these filthy creatures?"

Kol stared daggers at Klaus. He knew his brother was doing this to get a rise out of him. That's what Klaus liked to do. He always had to be the villain.

All of a sudden Jess spoke up. "I'm sorry, but aren't you half werewolf? I just find it weird that you're calling werewolves filthy creatures since you are one yourself." And with that the smirk on Klaus's face disappeared to be replaced with a cold and menacing stare. Before Klaus could do or say anything to Jess, Kol immediately stepped in front of her.

"Relax Niklaus. Jessica means no harm. She's just a curious little wolf." Commented Kol trying to ease the tension his brother was giving off.

"Sometimes I don't think before I speak. My mother always said that one particular trait would bring my demise. She's not the warmest or friendliest of mothers." Said Jess with a hint of sarcasm.

"I can relate to that." Replied Klaus who had appeared to have lighted up and took a seat at the bar. He ordered three shots of whiskey. When the bartender filled the three shot glasses, Klaus handed one to Kol and Jess.

"Let us raise a glass for a toast." Klaus requested.

"Oh, this is so sweet." Said Jess giddy. Kol just pinched the bridge of his nose. He couldn't tell if Jess was being naïve or just playing along. He hoped for her sake that it was the latter.

"To new friends and new beginnings." Klaus insinuated in his toast and the three quickly downed their shot of whisky fast.

"Oh my goodness. That'll put hair on your balls." Jess joked setting her glass down on the bar. Kol groaned the lack of filter his friend had, especially in front of his brother. He was just glad that Elijah wasn't here.

"Here's an idea. Kol, how about you invite Jess over for dinner sometime?" suggested Klaus. He figured he'd kill two birds with one stone: find out more about Jess and humiliate Kol in the process. "Would you like that Jess?"

Jess looked over at Kol for him to give some sort of sign on what she should say. "I…um…Kol what do you think of that idea?" she asked him nervously.

Kol repressed the urge to groan in annoyance. Not at Jess, but towards his brother who always had a habit of sticking his nose where it doesn't belong.

Sighing, Kol spoke up "Jess, would you like to come over for dinner?"

"Gosh, you sound so enthused Kol. I guess I'm coming over for dinner." Said Jess merrily.


	8. Chapter 8 - What the f is brunch?

Disclaimer: I do not own TVD/TO. All I own are my OCs.

A/N: Hello! Here's the new chapter and I hope you all enjoy reading it. I've spent all day writing this chapter and it's pretty long, but I think you all will like it. With the Hayley character, I'm trying to do what JP failed to do in my eyes and that's make her likable. I want to try a hand at redeeming this character. Don't be shy to leave a review and tell me how I'm doing. Constructive criticism is appreciated.

"Wonderful." Klaus said rather too cheery that it made Kol roll his eyes. He knew this was a set up and that Klaus was putting on a front for Jess. "How about tomorrow, say around 7:00." The hybrid suggested.

A soft gasp escaped Jess' lips. "Ah crap! I can't tomorrow cause its Friday."

"Yea so, what's the big deal?" asked Kol confused.

"I have to attend Shabbat's dinner." Replied Jess and when she saw how both Kol and Klaus had dumbfounded looks on their faces she went to further explain that her landlady, Ruth, is Jewish and how every Friday she makes a traditional dinner for Shabbat, the Jewish Sabbath. "Yeah, I can't skip out on that. I'm sorry. Can we do dinner another time?"

"Tell you what, you look at your schedule to find a date and time that you're free, and have Kol relay that information back to Elijah or me." Klaus instructed. For a second Kol was relieved. He didn't know if Jess was lying or not, but was grateful for the time being to not have to suffer through dinner with his brothers. He wasn't stupid. Kol was aware that Klaus inviting Jess to dinner was some sort of way to pry into his business. The whole thing reeked of a setup.

Wanting to get away from Klaus, Kol tried to grab Jess by the arm to lead her out of Marcel's club, but stopped when she suggested the unthinkable.

"Hey Kol, how about you attend Shabbats dinner with me tomorrow?"

His first response was to say no, but looking over at Klaus who had a shit eating grin spread on his face, Kol answered with a yes. 'How bad could it be? Better than spending a night at home with Klaus or Elijah.' he thought to himself.

"Great. I'll pick you at 2 o'clock."

"What? Why so early?" Kol asked.

"It's one of those all day events."

Rather annoyed at how his whole scheme didn't go his way, Klaus excused himself and made his way up the stairs to see Marcel to discuss "business".

"Oh my God. I swear I thought my heart was going to beat out of my chest. I practically spit out my drink when he came up to talk to me." Said Jess and she breathed a sigh of relief now that Klaus was gone.

"Let's get out of here. We are supposed to meet up with Katie and Sabine, remember?" Kol reminded Jess of the get-together she set up for him with the two witches.

After Jess made it abundantly clear that she didn't trust Sophie enough to be able to help Kol, she introduced him to Katie and Sabine, fellow servants of nature who resided in the French Quarter. Both women had the knowledge, experience, and capabilities to assist Kol in reconnecting with his roots.

"How were you able to convince Marcel to allow you, to practice magic right here in the Quarter? He doesn't know about Katie and Sabine, does he?" Jess asked curiously as she and Kol walked down neighborhood to Jardin Gris, a voodoo magic shop owned by Katie.

"I have leverage against Marcel, so I can pretty much do what I want. There is still something I haven't figured out yet, and that's how he is able to tell if the witches are doing magic."

"That's what everyone has been trying to figure out. I don't know if he has cameras or microphones installed all over the place, but as soon as someone does spell he quickly has his guys knocking down doors. Maybe Marcel has group of vampires that spy on the witches 24/7."

"Whatever it is, I'll find out. He'll tell me whether he wants to or not. Hello ladies. How are you two doing this fine afternoon?" said Kol walking into the voodoo shop with Jess right behind him.

He walked over to the witches and placed a double kiss on both of their cheeks. Jess rolled her eyes at the gesture. Kol did this every time he came into contact with them, and the two women ate it up. For some reason it bothered Jess and she wasn't able to figure out why.

"Hello Kol. How are you?" Katie said shyly.

"I'm doing well, darling." He replied with a wink which made Katie blush even harder. She excused herself, so Kol wouldn't notice which unfortunately for her he did.

"Sabine, looking lovely as always." Kol said in a rather seductive voice approaching the older witch slowly. With her arms crossed over her chest, Sabine tried to hold her stance against the charming warlock, but broke out into a grin and giggled.

'Every freaking time we come in here the same scenario plays out!' Jess screamed to herself. She needed to get out of here.

"Yeah so, I'm gonna go." She announced and headed for the door.

"Wait! Why are you leaving? You promised you'd stay. Is everything alright?" Turning away from Sabine, Kol quickly walked over to Jess with a concerned look on his face.

"All is good. I just need to…" Trying to find an excuse to leave, Jess caught sight of a familiar face through the store window she wished she'd never have to encounter again. But at this time she would rather face this person than see Kol flirt. "…talk to that girl, Hayley. She's over there, across the street. I better get to her before she does something stupid that gets herself in trouble."

"But I thought you hated her."

"I don't hate anyone. I may not like her, but hate is too strong of a word. She's a wolf after all. I have to look out for her. "Jess whispered that last part. She didn't want Katie or Sabine to overhear that there was another werewolf in the quarter. The two wouldn't hesitate to inform Marcel of that little tidbit in order to gain points. Jess was sure that it was Katie who told Marcel about her. The young witch was dating Marcel's closest and top right hand man, Thierry. She was as much on the "inside" as Jess.

Why was she having doubts about Katie all of a sudden? Jess made a note to keep a closer eye on the vampire loving witch.

"Just be careful, okay." Said Kol.

"You too. Talk to you later." Replied Jess and left the store. Kol continued to watch her leave and walk up to Hayley. How he wished he was able to hear what the two were talking about.

"What are you doing here?" demanded Jess getting in Hayley's face. Jess made sure to keep her tone of voice low.

Hayley looked to the ground. The younger werewolf looked rather pathetic in Jess' eyes.

"I have nowhere to go." Hayley confessed sadly. The older werewolf groaned and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Come on." She said and grabbed Hayley by the arm.

"Where are we going?" asked Hayley.

"To find you a place to stay, let's go."

Shabbat or Shabbos as Ruth liked to say, is the Jewish day of rest that entails refraining from work activities to engage in more restful activities to honor the day.

"If this today is supposed to be a day of rest, shouldn't order takeout and not spend so much time in the kitchen cooking?" asked Hayley getting annoyed that she was signed the task to chop the gefilte fish while Kol was stuck helping Ruth with the kreplach.

"Honey, a little work never hurt anybody. No honey, don't mush the gefilte fish, chop it. Kol, sweetheart you're overstuffing your kreplach. You don't want to overstuff or else they will fall apart in the pot of water." Ruth informed Kol and Hayley of their mess ups. Jess did her best to stifle the laughter that threatened to escape her lips. The scene before her was just too funny. A 1000 year old vampire turned warlock, a werewolf, and a Holocaust survivor were making Shabbat dinner. The whole thing was strange, but funny none less.

Taking pity on Hayley, Jess took her back to Gretna where she would be safer. Jess explained to Hayley that the French Quarter wasn't the best place for a werewolf. And now that Klaus was roaming around the city that it would be wise that Hayley not take the chance of running into him. Because according to Kol, the hybrid still harbored ill feelings towards the girl who helped plan the slaughter of his hybrids.

Jess told Ruth that Hayley was her cousin from out of town who was passing by and needed a place to stay for a while. _"Would it be okay if Hayley stayed with me for the time being?" _Was what Jess asked the elderly kind woman before adding, "_I swear she'll be good and not cause any problems? Right, Hayley?" _

"_I'll be good." Was Hayley's response._

Luckily for the two of them, Ruth was big on family and knew the importance of keeping contact with one another. Jess just hopped that this was in no way of putting Ruth and her husband, Morty in danger. The woman was a surrogate mother to Jess and would never allow any harm come to her or her husband.

"Now Hayley, if you'll stop chopping and let me taste." Said Ruth and took tasted the gefilte fish. "It's perfect. Fabulous job, honey." She complimented which made Hayley smile with glee.

"Okay, Kol now you'll need to toss the kreplach in the pot of boiling water, then after that we sauté them, then we are on our way to eating them. Jessica come help me set the table. The sun is going down, so we have to get ready." Ordered Ruth happily.

When Jess and Ruth left kitchen, there was an awkward silence between Hayley and Kol. The two obviously didn't know one another. All they knew about each was from other people.

Small talk was never one of Kol's favorite past times. Why everyone felt the need to constantly have useful chatter going on, he never could comprehend. But after being on the Other Side the constant silence he had to endure was on the brink of driving him mad. For the first time, he understood and appreciated why connecting to people was important. Kol said the first thing that came to his mind.

"So, you're the lass who had a hand in slaughtering my brother's hybrids."

Hayley just smirked as she rolled the gefilte fish around in her hands to form them into balls. "I never laid a finger on those beasts. It was all Klaus' doing. I merely just informed him where he could find them."

"I don't know whether I should be impressed or disgusted by your lack of loyalty."

"I'd go with the former." She replied with disinterest to the conversation they were having. Hayley really wanted to put the whole hybrid fiasco behind her.

"For centuries my brother had searched for ways to break the curse our mother bestowed upon him. All he wanted was to break it, so he could protect his family from our father. For that I could never fault him, but the search for the damn thing nearly broke us apart. When I heard that his hybrids were no more, I thought maybe just maybe he'd realize that all he needed was his family. Then the damn 'race for the cure' happened that once again tore my family apart. Do you have any idea what hand you played in that situation? Everyone thought I was crazy about fearing Silas, but I know I'm right. Silas is more dangerous and powerful than all of us combined. Now he's out there and we are sitting ducks." Kol revealed to Hayley then went on to ask her a question, "Jess stated that you betrayed the hybrids for a flash drive. Did you get the information you wanted?"

The look of disappointment could be read on Hayley's face. "They told me Shane could help me. That he would be able to help me find my birth parents, but…Shane didn't know anything. The flash drive was a waste. It was all bullshit. They just wanted the hybrids dead. That's it. That's all they cared about." Explained Hayley as tears started to form in her eyes. There was something very humanizing about the girl before him. In that moment she reminded him of Klaus. Both just wanted to belong in a world that constantly pushed them away. Both willing to do whatever it takes to get what they want. The people that were supposed to love and protect them either abused or abandoned them. Hayley didn't understand loyalty because no has given it to her in return.

"Whose they? Who are you talking about?" asked Kol softly taking his eyes away from the kreplach and slowly approached Hayley.

"These people…I don't know who they are, but they said they'd help me."

"Why did you come to New Orleans in the first place? I know you said it was to find your family, but why come here?"

"Because he told me this is where it all started."

"What started…?"

"Okay, table is set and people are starting to show. Come on we got to get this done." Ruth's voice interrupted what Kol was about to ask Hayley. He looked to Jess who indicated she heard the whole thing.

The table was set, the food was ready, and the guests were arriving. When everyone was seated, Ruth blessed the challah, then passed the bread around the table for everyone to take a piece.

"Looks good babe." said Morty happy that he was finally getting to eat.

"Thank you, darling. I had good help." Said Ruth gesturing to Kol and Hayley.

"What about me? I mean I brought them here. I should get some credit." complained Jess pretending to be hurt by Ruth's words but everyone just laughed and went on eating.

After dinner the three supernatural beings were lounging around Jess' apartment which was located right above Ruth's house. The place was small with one bedroom and one bathroom, but for Jess it was home. Books were scattered all over the place, documents were pinned on the walls.

"This place is so cluttered. How can you ever find anything?" Hayley criticized.

"I know where everything is. I have a system." Replied Jess.

"You're a hoarder is what you are." Hayley shot back as she plopped on the couch then in true Hayley fashion, put her feet on the furniture.

"Get. Your. Feet. Off. My. Couch." Jess drawled out which Hayley obliged. "Alright, we need to get our priorities straight. Kol, what are you going to do about your family? Come one, I'm not stupid. I know you have something up your leave to get back at them. What is it?"

Completing the silencing spell, Kol turned around to face Jess and Hayley. At this point he had not shared anything with Jess in regards to his family. It wasn't that he didn't trust her, it was that he didn't want to be caught up in the war with his family. He also didn't want to feel like a burden to her, since she had already done so much for him at this point.

"I want to dagger my siblings."

"Dagger? What the Hell does that mean?" questioned Hayley.

"It means he wants to desiccate them. Make them immobile." Responded Jess.

"Why?" asked Hayley

Kol sighed and sat in a chair adjacent to the couch. "To teach them a lesson. See, this isn't just about them not mourning my death. This is bigger than that. For centuries Elijah, Klaus, and Rebekah have…well they have always treated me like I was nothing. That I never mattered to them. It was always three against one. This whole thing may seem petty to you both, but for me it runs deep. If either of you don't want to help, that's fine and no hard feelings. But just you know, I am doing this with or without you." Stated Kol. The last sentence was more directed at Jess. He wanted her help more than anything.

"And how long do you plane on leaving your siblings daggered? I mean you'll eventually have to undagger 'em at some point. You're not going to live forever Kol." Said Hayley.

"I'll worry about that later. First things first, I need to find the daggers. I know my brother has hidden them somewhere."

"Crazy thought here." Spoke up Jess, "Why not get Klaus to help you?"

"You're right that is a crazy thought." Countered Hayley sarcastically.

"No, just hear me out. Klaus is the one known for daggering you guys, right?"

Kol nodded yes, then it became clear to him. "Get him to do my dirty work. Genius."

"Right. That way he'll be the bad guy in Elijah and your sister's eyes."

"Plus, the daggers won't work on Klaus. I'll have to perform a spell in order to stop his heart." Said Kol.

"Gross. What are you going to do for the time being?" Hayley asked another question.

"You need to strengthen your alliance with Marcel. Where is your sister exactly?" wondered Jess.

"I don't know where Rebekah is. Probably running around God knows where with that Donovan peasant."

"We need her. From what you have shared with me, Rebekah is easily manipulated. She could be beneficial to us. Gosh, I feel bad about scheming against people I don't know. Hayley how you do it?" teased Jess turning towards her fellow werewolf who had an unamused look on her face.

"Funny." Said Hayley and rolled her eyes.

"Another thing we are going to have to worry about: dinner with my family. Please tell me you have a plan for that?"

"I do. Instead of dinner, the four of us go out for Sunday brunch."

"What the fuck is brunch?" Hayley asked.

Jess groaned in annoyance, "You uncultured swine. Brunch is a combination of breakfast and lunch. The concept has been around for centuries. Anyways, you tell them to make reservations at Café Adelaide…"

"Why Café Adelaide?" inquired Kol.

"Cause I've always wanted to go there. What?! I heard the food is really good. If they have trouble getting a reservation, then tell them to do that compelling thing that vampires can do. Plus, it's a public place, so your brothers will behave."

"I don't think you will have to worry about Elijah acting out in public. Wait, I will retract that. He does have a tendency to act dramatic on occasion when in public if he needs to be."

"I rest my case and because of that I have asked for back up. I have already informed Katie and Sabine of this plan. They will be at Café Adelaide this Sunday. They'll be far off out of the way, so your brothers won't notice them. Also, the place is located outside of the French Quarter, free of Marcel and his little gang. Whatever weapon Marcel has that enables him to know when a witch performs magic doesn't go beyond the Quarter. Sound like a plan?"

"You're a little evil genius." Informed Kol as he sat back in the chair with a proud smirk on his face. He was content with Jess' plan. It was necessarily fool proof, but it was a start.

"Okay, now what about me?" asked Hayley.

"No, no, no. Come on now. One problem at time. We'll get to you." Retorted Jess.

"Now all we need to worry about is brunch. So many things can go wrong when my family is involved." Kol commented sardonically.

Of course when Kol mentioned the idea of brunch instead of dinner with Jess, he got the expected reactions from both.

Klaus just laughed and rolled his eyes while Elijah remained indifferent.

"_If that is what this girl, Jess, would like then we shall accommodate." _Stated Elijah. Kol didn't like how he referred to Jess as "this girl." It felt rather condescending. Like he didn't believe she was real.

So here they were, 3/4ths of the Original family sitting at table in Café Adelaide waiting for Jess to arrive.

"Kol, you did tell her what time to meet us?" questioned Elijah.

"Of course I did." Kol quickly replied. He reverted his gaze back to the menu. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Katie and Sabine sitting at couple tables down from him. Thankfully, the two were not in eye sight for Klaus or Elijah to spot them.

"I talked to Rebekah the other day," Elijah spoke up to ease the uncomfortable silence between them, "She said she will back after the summer."

"And what pray tell will are baby sister being doing for the summer?" inquired Klaus. He was always so nosy when it came to what Rebekah was up to.

"More like who will she be doing?" teased Kol which got a chuckle from Klaus, and a small smile from Elijah.

"Hello." A new voice piped in.

Kol looked up from his menu to see that the voice belonged to Jess. He was going to ask what took her so long, but was mesmerized by the way she looked. Wearing a floral pattern white strapped sundress with nude wedge sandals, he could not deny that Jess looked rather elegant. Her hair was styled in a side braid and a light amount of makeup concealed her face.

"You look very…um…you look…nice." Kol finally said reverting his gaze back to the menu clearly failing to see the look of disappointment on Jess' face. Apparently the word "nice" wasn't what she wanted to hear. To her nice meant alright.

Elijah looked back at Klaus who was also staring at Jess rather intently. Realizing both of his brothers have lost all sense of manners in the presence of a beautiful woman he introduced himself.

"I'm Elijah." He said taking her hand in his.

"Jess."

"And this Niklaus." He gestured towards Klaus who instead of shaking Jess' hand made his way over to her and pulled out her chair.

"Thank you and yes we met the other day."

"I can never forget a pretty face." Commented Klaus which caused Jess to blush. This made Klaus smirk. It was all part of his plan.

"I'm so sorry I'm late."

"That's quite alright." Said Elijah and took a sip of his tea.

Jess looked over at Kol who was still staring at the menu. Nudging him in the shoulder to get his attention he finally looked up at her.

"Hey." She said giving him a smile.

"Hey." He said returning the smile.

"Everything okay?" Jess asked him.

"All is good."

"Good. Alright, now what looks good to eat?" wondered Jess and looked through the menu with Kol.

For Klaus and Elijah the interaction between the two people in front of them was strange. They couldn't understand what the relationship Kol and Jess had with each other, if one could even call it relationship.

Clearing his throat Elijah began to speak, "Klaus, Rebekah, and I would like to thank you in regards to helping Kol, Miss…"

"It's Jess. No miss. Just Jess. But never Jessie, I hate that." She stated kindly.

"You brought out brother back to us and I know we will never be able to repay you." Said Elijah showing gratitude towards the young woman before him.

Jess was taken back by Elijah's words. It was all too much and not needed. She wasn't the hero. She didn't do anything to garner such respect.

"Well that's really…I'm not…uh…it was really all of Jane-Ann's doing. She brought your brother back. She deserves the credit, not me."

"Ah, don't be so modest. It if wasn't for you who knows where Kol would be. You could have left him in that cave I placed him, but you didn't. That counts for something." Mentioned Klaus.

Jess couldn't put her finger on it, but the way Klaus spoke never appeared to have any sincerity in his words. There was always a hint of malice and smarminess. He didn't come off genuine, but rather like he was always up to something that wasn't good.

Elijah on the other hand appeared just as Kol mentioned he would, noble and honorable.

"_Don't be fooled by Elijah's act. He can be worse than Klaus. With Klaus, you know what you're getting. With Elijah, it's hard to tell." _Jess remembered Kol talking to her about his brothers.

"Where's the waiter. We need drinks." Demanded Kol getting rather anxiously for this outing to be over. The sooner it's over, the better he would feel.

Bloody Mary after Bloody Mary, Kol started to feel less tense.

"Maybe you should take it easy Kol." Elijah suggested.

"Yes, after all you are a human now. You're alcohol tolerance isn't what it used to be." Baited Klaus.

"He does alright for a warlock. He can hold his own." Jess defended Kol, more against Klaus than Elijah.

With Elijah, she could tell he was concerned for his little brother. With Klaus, it was easy to tell that he tried to bait his younger brother into a fight whenever he had the chance.

Not having any siblings herself, Jess didn't know if this was normal behavior or not.

After ordering giving their food order to the waiter everyone returned to sipping their drinks quietly. No one spoke, because no one knew what to say.

Jess would look from Kol, to Elijah, then to Klaus, and finally settle her eyes on the utensils in front of her.

"Klaus, how is blondie?" asked Kol referring to Caroline Forbes. The girl who held his brother's affection.

"Blondie? What are you talking about?" Jess questioned.

"Kol." Warned Klaus.

"Blondie is Caroline. She lives in Mystic Falls and Klaus was quite smitten with her. Tell us, how did she take the news of you moving to New Orleans? Oh wait, she probably didn't care since she despises you." Kol egged Klaus on, who appeared to be trying his best to control his anger and not make a scene.

"And what you Elijah, how's Katerina doing after you dumped her? Crazy how you were in love with the woman for over 500 years and he just ups and walks away from her."

"Kol." Now it was Elijah's turn to warn Kol that he was beginning to step out of line.

"What?" he feigned innocence.

"You know, I don't' want to over step my boundaries, but I feel like I should get your sister a gift or help her get canonized, cause I can't imagine having to put up with you three for a thousand years. I mean, I've been around you guys for a half an hour and I'm about ready to pull my hair out. Are you guys always like this? This can't be normal."

"It isn't. Normal siblings bicker from time to time, but us, we haven't learned from out past mistakes. I apologize, Jess. You shouldn't have to witness this family's lack of etiquette." Expressed Elijah solemnly as he fiddled with his own utensils.

"I apologize as well." Said Klaus.

"I have to use the restroom. Excuse me." Was all Kol said and got up from his chair. Jess watched him leave and shook her head. The way he was around his family was so different from the way he was around her. She could tell Kol's guard was up.

But she knew why he was acting the way he was. He didn't want to get close to his siblings, because if he did, then he wouldn't be able to go forward with his plan of daggering them.

Kol was trying to suppress his humanity. He didn't want to feel anything towards Elijah, Klaus, and Rebekah. He was doing anything he could to push them away.


	9. Chapter 9 - Bosom Buddies

Disclaimer: Don't own The Vampire Diaries or The Originals. I only own the OCs that are in this story.

A/N: Okay, so this is a short chapter. Sorry about that. It's kind of hard to update each week with school and work having to be a top priority. Also, last week's chapter was really long, so I think I am a little burnt out. With this chapter I kind of wanted to show the friendship that was brewing between Jess and Hayley. I only hope that you guys like how I am portraying Hayley. Also, I know that in the show that it was Katherine who wrote Klaus to inform him about the witches conspiring against him, well in this story she actually wrote Elijah apologizing for disappointing him and telling him about a witch who could help bring back Kol. Sound good? I will try to incorporate that more into the story if I can, but if not then now you all know. Take care. Thanks for all of your support!

"_Jess...How do I begin to explain Jess?" inquired Marcel thoughtfully._

"_Jess is flawless." Thierry answered truthfully._

"_I hear her claws are insured for $10,000." Sabine revealed envious._

"_I hear she does car commercials… in Japan." An impressed Diego stated._

"_Her favorite movie is The Big Lebowski." Katie shared._

"_One time she met John Stamos on a plane…and he told her she was pretty." Said Sophie._

"_One time she punched me in the face…it was awesome." Camille admitted happily._

"What the Hell are you talking about?" asked Hayley as she interrupted Jess' speech about what the other people in the French Quarter say about her. "I highly doubt anyone says that. Those quotes who were sproutin' off are from the movie Mean Girls, Jess." Hayley added unamused.

Jess huffed and plopped down on the couch next to her roommate, ""Ah…I'm pretty sure they say something to that liking." She responded.

Hayley just laughed. Surprisingly, the two werewolves have managed to get along and not tear each other's throats out. For Hayley, she appreciated how Jess took the time to be there for her as not only a mentor, but a friend as well. It was still hard for the abandoned girl to break _some_ of her old habits, but no one could say that she wasn't trying to be a better person.

Their real bonded experience happened during the full moon that took place last month. Hayley never looked forward to turning as the pain could be excruciating, but Jess displayed a different attitude.

"_How can you be so calm about the full moon?" Hayley asked curiously. On the night of the full moon, Jess and Hayley drove far out away from Gretna so they wouldn't risk hurting anyone or exposing themselves. Settling into a wooded area that was secluded the two sat and waited for their transformation to take place._

"_I used to be scared. I hated turning and it hurts so freaking bad. However, being a werewolf is a part of who I am. Once I fully accepted that and embraced it, I stopped being apprehensive about transforming into a werewolf. Plus, I take this tonic that Jane used to make for me that prevents me from losing my mind. It keeps the werewolf side at bay. Don't worry, I slipped some into your beverages when you weren't looking." Revealed Jess as she sat on stump looking over at her friend._

"_You mean, I'll still be able to remember who I am when I'm in wolf form?" questioned Hayley. She wasn't a hundred percent sure if what Jess was saying was true. She never heard of a potion that could help a werewolf keep their mind in check during the full moon._

"_That's the idea. It's always worked for me. Sadly, I am almost out and now that Jane is gone I don't know who could help to supply us with it. I could ask Sophie, but I know she doesn't care for me and I really don't want to have to kiss her ass in order for her to brew the damn potion."_

"_You could always ask Kol for help. Didn't you say that he has gotten better at handling his magic now?"_

"_I don't want to bother him with my problems."_

"_Why not? You do so much for him, he should return the favor." The younger girl reminded her. _

"_It's just…I don't know. He's always hanging around Katie or Sabine. He even started hanging around Sophie. Everywhere I turn there's Kol flirting with some girl. It just…"_

"_Oh my God! You like him." Hayley pointed out._

"_What! No I don't." said Jess clearly shocked at the accusation from Hayley._

"_Then why are you getting upset if he is flirting with some other girl?"_

"_I'm not. I just think he should be careful, that's all."_

"_The guy is a thousand years old. I am sure he's been around the block a few times."_

_Jess sighed. "Alright fine! You win! I have a teeny tiny little crush on Kol Mikaelson!" she yelled out loud. Luckily for Jess they were out in the wilderness where no one could hear her confession._

"_And it sucks, cause there is nothing I can do about. He will never see me that way. Oww! Oww! Oh shit. It's happening." Said Jess as she dropped to her knees crouching in pain. The transformation was starting to take place._

_Out of the corner of her eye Jess was able to see Hayley on the ground in the fetal position as her transformation was starting as well._

"_God! This hurts like a bag of dicks." Hayley managed to croak out._

Normally when Hayley would transform into a werewolf she'd black out and wake up dazed and confused about the previous night's events. But thanks to the elixir, potion, or whatever it was that Jess had sneaked into her system worked.

The memories of running on all fours, trying to keep up with Jess, the sounds and smells of their surroundings was still in her memory. For Hayley it was exhilarating.

"Just FYI, we need more of that potion for the next full moon." Hayley reminded Jess.

"Oh right. Yeah, I'll get on that." Replied Jess rather nonchalantly.

It didn't go unnoticed by Hayley.

Giving the older girl a concerned look Hayley spoke up, "When's the last time you talked to Kol? He hasn't been around in a while."

"It's only been a week. He's been busy. I've been busy. It's no big thing." Shrugged Jess.

"You should go into the city." Hayley suggested.

"If I go into the city I will just get hounded either by Marcel or his lackeys, the pain in the ass witches begging me for something, or worse, I'd run into one of the other Mikaelson brothers. They make me nervous knowing what Kol plans to do to them. Part of me feels bad. I mean, I get why Kol wants to punish them. Hell, I'd be upset too if I had siblings and they didn't do shit to the people that killed me, but I can't help to think…"

"Don't go there. Don't start feeling bad or guilty. I don't get you sometimes, Jess. You act all tough and display a take no prisoners' attitude, you lie and manipulate people just like me in order to protect yourself, but the truth is that you're a softy."

"Hey, I wish I could be a cold hearted bitch and not worry about other people, but I can't. I just don't want to be caught in a war with anyone." Revealed Jess honestly.

"There's not going to be a war. All you have to do is keep on putting your trust in Kol and believe that he knows what he is doing." Hayley said trying to be encouraging.

Cocking her head to side Jess stifled a laugh, patted her affectionately on the knee and said, "Oh honey, you are so naïve if you think anyone is going get out of this whole thing alive."

Hayley was left rather speechless to what Jess said and watched her get up from the couch and exit the apartment. Maybe she was naïve, but like Jess she was also a fighter and was determined to not go down easy.


	10. Chapter 10 - Jessica

Disclaimer: Don't own The Vampire Diaries or The Originals. I only own the OCs that are in this story.

A/N: Go Seahawks! I'm on a high, because my team just won the Super Bowl! Here's chapter ten. As always, I hope you enjoy.

Like clockwork, as soon as Jess stepped foot onto the sidewalks of the French Quarter she was bum rushed by Marcel's men asking her where she has been and if she has seen Kol.

Playing coy Jess expressed that she was at home recovering from her "lady time" i.e. time of the month. As expected with men whenever they hear about a woman brining up her monthly flow, they back off.

However, Thierry stuck around to ask Jess a question. It didn't go unnoticed by him how much time Katie was spending with Kol.

"Should I be worried?" he asked Jess.

"I'm surprised at you Thierry. Never pictured you to be the jealous type." Teased Jess as she playfully nudge him in the shoulder and started walking.

Thierry scoffed and lightly laughed.

"I'm not jealous." He said defending himself then added, "I just don't want Katie to get hurt. That's all."

"Katie's a big girl and knows how to take care of herself, so I wouldn't worry about it too much. Hey, can you tell Marcel that I talked to the voodoo clan down in Bayou St. John and they aren't willing to share their herbs or remedies to the witches anymore unless they get a pay raise." Shared Jess.

To keep the witches in line Marcel kept a tight hold on their supplies, meaning they could only retrieve what they needed through him at a high cost. Over the years Marcel partnered up with a coven of voodooist that resided in the deep Bayous of Louisiana which supposedly had connections to the renowned voodooist Marie Laveau. Whether if that was true of not Marcel made a deal that if he supplied him with the merchandise he needed in order to control the witches of the French Quarter than the voodoo clan would not be harmed or put in danger.

Now the clan was not willing to cooperate and Jess had a feeling that Kol was behind it since she was the one to tell about Marcel's little deal with them a while back.

'Kol's trying to get as much allies as he can.' Jess thought to herself.

"Damnit. I told Marcel that they would betray him someday, but he wouldn't listen. Do you think Klaus has anything to do with this?" asked Thierry.

Stopping mid step to think it over, Jess nodded her head no. "Nah. They'd never work with Klaus and he'd never go to them. He's not dumb."

"Well, what about Kol? He's a warlock now. They would listen to him. These Originals are planning something, Jess. I can feel it. It's not going to be good for any of us." Thierry said concerned.

"Thierry, Thierry, you need to calm down. Okay. Just relax. You are getting yourself worked up over nothing." Jess consoled the vampire.

"I just have a bad feeling. That's all." Confessed Thierry weakly.

Giving him a small smile Jess told that he should take Katie out on date and offer to do more things for his girlfriend. "Trust me that will make her happy and keep your mind off from worrying about things that aren't happening."

Taking a deep unneeded breath, Thierry nodded his head and bid Jess a goodbye.

"Tell Diego he still owes me money from that poker game two weeks ago!" she yelled to Thierry to which he just laughed and shook his head.

"Yeah, I'm not getting that money am I?" Jess said to herself.

Quickly stepping up her pace, Jess crossed the street and was stopped by one of the elder witches in the community who went by the name of Agnes. The woman was best known for her talent in fortune telling, a gift she received from the many generations of witches in her bloodline.

But to Jess, the woman did nothing but complain or criticize when things did not go her way.

"Hello Ms. Agnes. What seems to be troubling you today?" asked Jess putting on a fake smile.

Of course her complaint was about Kol and not trusting him. It was basically a repeat of what Thierry had expressed to her a mere minute ago.

"This plan of Jane Ann's was not only dangerous, it was careless. The girl was foolish…"

"Stop!" yelled Jess and held her hand up to silence Agnes. "Never speak ill of the dead. It's inconsiderate. You should know that better than anyone. Jane gave up her life to save all of you, so show some respect. She had more brains and guts than all of us put together. I won't stand here and have you beseech her name or character, you got that."

That shut Agnes up fast. Jess took a couple of deep breaths to calm herself down as she wanted to rip the old witches head right off.

"You need to make a choice; are you gonna stand with your fellow witches or are you going to go at it alone?" the werewolf questioned and walked away. Jess didn't care what Agnes did. She wasn't worried about her.

The only witch she ever worried about was Jane and now she was gone. I guess that left Kol to worry about.

The relationship between witches and werewolves was steeped in history that went far back to the beginning of time.

Witches were created to serve nature. Werewolves were created to protect witches. Vampires were created to destroy them both.

Upon entering Rousseau's, Jess was hoping to catch a glimpse of Kol or Sophie. However, both could not be seen anywhere.

"Looking for someone, Jess?" asked Camille when seeing the brunette just standing in the middle of the restaurant looking lost.

"Where's Sophie?" Jess asked turning towards blonde bartender and taking a seat at the bar.

"Not here." Replied Camille simply and shrugged her shoulders.

Jess rolled her eyes. "I see that she isn't here, Psych Major. Let me be clearer. Do. You. Know. Where. Sophie. Is. Or. When. She. Will. Be. Back?"

Setting down the glass she was cleaning with a towel, Camille placed both of the hands on the bar and looked Jess right in the eye to say, "No." and turned to leave.

"Bitch." Jess muttered under her breath.

Getting up to leave Jess said one last thing to Camille, "Just tell Sophie that I am looking for her, okay?"

The streets of the French Quarter were starting to feel over crowded to Jess. It didn't help that it was hot and muggy out. Stepping around residents and tourists who were in her way, Jess once again crossed the street. She made sure to look over her shoulder to not see anyone sneak up behind her. The last thing she wanted was yet another person to complain or share their worries with her.

'Camille is the psych major, not me. I don't know why people feel the need to come to me for their problems?' Jess thought to herself.

Knowing that there was one place in the neighborhood that Jess could not be bothered and that was Beckham's Bookshop. In operation since the late 1960s the shop was two stories high. It had to be in order to contain the fifty to sixty thousand second-hand books it carried. The shop had books that covered a wide array of topics such as history, music, law, fiction, philosophy, art, politics, religion/spirituality/occult, and many more. Pretty much any topic a person can imagine, Beckham's Bookshop had it in their collection.

"Hey Juniper." said Jess smiling happily as she saw the owner's cat laying on a table of stacked books. As always, Juniper hissed in reply. Whether it was due to the fact the cat smelled Jess' werewolf scent or if it was an actual greeting, she didn't care. The lovely smell of old books filled the air. Besides home, Beckham's Bookshop was Jess' sanctuary.

Books were her way to escape and it had always been that way since she was a little girl. Going off on adventures with Moby Dick, solving crimes with Sherlock Holmes and Dr. John Watson, or learning about being an independent young woman from Elizabeth Bennett was more interesting and exciting to the young werewolf. Her mother would always badger her about spending all of her time reading and not enough time recognizing the importance of being a part of a pack.

Jess tried to play the role of pack member multiple times, but it wasn't for her. She even tried being an alpha to a lonely pack of betas and omegas, but didn't like having people be dependent on her for anything.

It was easier being a lone wolf. She only had herself to look out for. But all that changed when Jess arrived in New Orleans. All it was supposed to be was a quick trip to reminisce about the old days when her family used to live in the area. However, the quick trip soon turned into a three year stay.

Memories that had long been repressed started to resurface which caused the werewolf to question everything she knew or had been told in regards to what happened to her father, their home, and the other wolves in their pack.

It was mystery that Jess was still figuring out. She had some of the pieces put together, but still had questions that needed answers. And her new found friend, Hayley, may be the final piece in the puzzle.

Grabbing as many books as Jess could carry, she settled herself in the far back of the store and sat in a corner to start reading.

Absorbing the words that were written on each page to Jess the outside was gone. It wasn't until the sound of someone clearing their throat to get her attention that she looked up. At first Jess thought it was shop's owner checking up on her, but it wasn't.

It was none other than Elijah Mikaelson standing before her and looking right at her. His face stoic as always.

"Elijah." Spoke Jess and quickly got up from the floor. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I believe we are both here for one thing?" he asked. His tone held no emotion.

"Oh yeah, what's that?" Jess asked cautiously. Elijah still intimidated her.

"Books." He said lightly and a small smile appeared on his face.

Jess let out the breath she was holding in and chuckled at her silliness.

"Right. Sorry. I've just been sitting here reading for who knows how long. It takes a while to readjust to the real world."

"No need to apologize. I can relate to what you mean." Elijah reassured Jess.

Then it was back to uncomfortable silence. With his hands in his suite pockets, Elijah was looking at the girl in front of him rather closely. To Elijah, this girl was still a mystery and was apprehensive about what her true intentions were. As much as he was thankful for helping to bring back Kol, he needed to know if Jess was trustworthy.

Plus, Elijah was not naïve. He knew Kol has to be up to something and the girl in front of him may be in on it.

"So, have you found anything that peaked your interest?" asked Jess when she could no longer take the silence between the two.

"Nothing yet, but this place has always been huge. I still have yet to make my rounds to certain sections. What about you? I see you gathered quite a bulk collection." Said Elijah as he pointed to stacks of books that nestled at Jess' feet.

"Oh, these. Yeah, I didn't know what I was in the mood for, so I just grabbed what caught my interest. I was actually thinking of buying something for Kol. Lord knows he has never heard of The Godfather or East of Eden." She replied and started picking up the books to place them on a nearby shelf. Elijah bent down to help her.

"I'm sure he would appreciate that. Both are fantastic books and should hold his interest."

"If not, then more books for me." Retorted Jess and walked over to another section of the bookstore with Elijah following behind her.

"Speaking of Kol. You wouldn't happen to know where he is?" he asked.

"Gah! Good Lord! Everyone keeps asking me where Kol is. Well you know what? I'm not his keeper." She said clearly frustrated.

Elijah looked down briefly then back at Jess who sighed when she realized how she reacted. She felt foolish for taking her anger out on Elijah who has been nothing but kind to her since meeting him.

"I'm sorry. That was rude. I didn't mean to…"

"It's quite alright." He interrupted.

"No it isn't. It's just…I don't know where Kol is either. I haven't talked to him in a while and I came in to the city to find him, but no such luck. I was starting to get worried. You see him more than me, how is he?" Jess asked Elijah.

Strolling over to a shelf of books, Elijah traced his hands along the spine of each book.

"That's just it. I have no idea how he is doing. He won't talk to me or Klaus. I have tried countless of times to talk to him, to really talk to him, but he just shuts me out. I can't say that I fault him for that. What can I do to show to him that I am truly sorry?"

Jess was at a loss for words. Here was this man who was one of the most powerful supernatural beings standing before her asking for advice. It was bizarre.

"Sorry for what? I mean, if you don't mind me asking?"

As Elijah walked around, absorbing the large assortment of literature in front of him then turning to face Jess. He looked hesitant about wanting to reveal anything to her. After all, he did not know her very well.

"Klaus, Rebekah, and I made a promise to one another which was to always be there for one another. Always and forever we said, but we made a mistake to not include Kol or our other brother, Finn. In making that pact, it divided my family even more."

Upon hearing Elijah share how he felt in regards to his family problems, Jess finally understood what Kol had shared with her earlier. Which was Elijah only cared about his family when it was convenient for him. This wasn't about Elijah wanting to apologize to Kol for Kol's sake. No, it was to make the guilt that Elijah felt less of a burden. It was all about how Elijah felt.

Before Elijah could go on, Jess cut in. "Why didn't you go after the people who killed Kol?"

That question caught Elijah off guard.

"It wasn't that simple." He stated.

"Sure it is. Someone murders a member of your family, who you claim to love and value, you punish the son of a bitch. Why didn't you, your sister, or Klaus do any of that? Figure that question out first before you go to Kol begging to accept your apology cause that is the last thing he wants. He wants to know why none of you cared. That's what hurts him. Just put yourself in his shoes for a second. I mean, how would you feel if you were murdered and no one cared?"

Gathering her books, Jess walked away from Elijah who left still feeling the sting of her words. Elijah knew was that she had a good point.

But the truth was, that no matter how many times he'd put himself in Kol's shoes, someone would have avenged his death. Klaus and Rebekah would have turned the whole world upside to punish his killer. People would care if Elijah died.

Taking his cellphone out of his pocket, Elijah called Klaus.

"What is it, Elijah?" greeted Klaus.

"I think we have a problem." Said Elijah.

"And what pray tell is it?"

"Kol."

"Well what sort of trouble has our little brother gotten himself into this time?" Klaus probed.

"I don't know what it is, but I know he is up to something. He is upset with us. That I know for certain." Elijah answered his brother.

"Of course he is. Did you really think he would let any of us off that easy? He has all of the witches on his side. His army is growing."

"What about Marcel? What does he know?"

"Marcel claims to know nothing. None of his men appear to be in on anything."

"You think he's lying?"

"Can't tell. Unfortunately, Marcel takes vervain. He makes him men ingest it also. I could always bleed the stuff out of him, but I wouldn't want to do anything to damage our friendship. But there is one person who I think could be a great asset to us." Said Klaus.

"Who would that be?" questioned Elijah.

"None other than the person who has become Kol's closes comrade and holds great care for. I believe she goes by the name Jess or as Kol affectionately calls her, Jessica."


End file.
